The Good Life
by aJUGGaMILK
Summary: 'I have a feeling that this is going to be a great year.' 20 years after her graduation, Nico is living a comfortable life with Maki at her side. With her daughter starting her final year of elementary school, Nico is determined to make it their best year yet.
1. Chapter 1

Warmth. All around her, Nico felt warmth.

Not that it felt bad. No, in fact, it felt amazing. As Nico shifted around in her spot, her mind still clinging to the remnants of sleep, she couldn't help but think that she had something important to do that morning. Grumbling, Nico did her best to bury herself back into the comforting heat, not wanting to wake up so early.

As she started to nod off again, a slight pressure on her head and the sound of a velvety voice once again dragged her to the waking world.

"Nico-chan… you need to wake up." Nico's eyes fluttered open, trying to push through the morning grogginess that held her captive, before flipping herself over to face the direction of the angelic voice.

"Nngh. Just five more minutes… it's too early…" Nico mumbled, as she closed her eyes once more. A tired smirk crossed her face when the person next to her let out an exasperated sigh, before a painful tug on her ear made her shoot up straight on the bed. "Hey! What gives Maki! That really hurt you know." Glaring at the haughty grin that the redhead was shooting her way, Nico couldn't help but huff before turning away. "Jeez, it's too early for this. Besides, isn't it your day off? I thought we would be able to sleep in for a while."

"True, it is my day off. But do you remember why I have today off?" When Nico's pout shifted into a confused frown, Maki couldn't help but sigh again. "I swear Nico, how your forgetfulness hasn't gotten you in trouble yet is beyond me."

"I'm not forgetful! I totally remember what today is!" Maki's unimpressed stare made Nico fidget in her spot and run her hands through her long hair, thinking through all of the important dates that she could be forgetting.

Just as realization crossed her face, the patter of footsteps alerted the two women of another presence approaching their room. The door creaked open slowly, a small raven haired child silently making her way through the doorway. Seeing that the two women were awake, a large grin overtook her normally sharp features before she flung herself onto the bed. Bouncing on her knees, the girl clapped happily as she let out a silent cheer, causing Nico and Maki to both sport grins of their own.

"How could I forget? It's our little star's first day of school, isn't it?" She ruffled the little girl's hair, taking delight in the silent giggles that she let out before her hands were batted away.

Maki watched the two interact, her amethyst eyes sparkling as she watched her daughter bounce around the bed, mussing up the sheets before she rolled right onto Maki's lap. Chuckling, she pulled her daughter fully into her lap and wrapped her arms around the girl, resting her chin lightly on the top of her head.

"Emiko-chan, are you excited for your final year at elementary school? I bet Hanayo will have lots of fun things planned out for you and your classmates to do this year."

Looking down, she watched as the young girl rapidly started signing with her hands. _"I'm super excited mom! This is going to be the best year ever! It'll be even better with aunt Hanayo as a teacher!"_ The beaming smile the girl had made the two older women sport grins of their own. Emiko's excited signing was interrupted by two fierce growls, causing both herself and her red haired mother to blush crimson. Taking her chin off of Emiko's head, she looked up at Nico, pulling her mouth into a large pout.

"Nico-mama, Emiko and I are hungry. Would you be a dear and go start breakfast while we go get dressed? I'm sure Emiko wants some extra time to get ready for her first day of class." Batting her eyelashes, Maki did her best to look like a kicked puppy.

Nico did her best to stay strong, even going so far as to look away, but a small tug at the hem of her large shirt drew her attention downwards. The sight of her daughter, lip quivering, and magenta eyes watering shattered any remaining resistance she might have had left.

"Grk! Alright, alright, you both can stop making those faces. Seriously, you look like I took a tomato and stomped on it." Nico grumbled. "Nico-mama will make a special Nico-nii breakfast to kick off the schoolyear!"

Jumping up off the bed, Nico held her hands up in her signature pose, giving a cheesy wink to the two left on the bed.

"Take your time getting ready, and I'll have everything ready by the time you both are finished."

Emiko clapped enthusiastically, climbing off the bed to give Nico a quick hug, before dashing out of the room to get prepared.

Nico watched her daughter leave with a warm smile, before the sound of sheets rustling drew her attention. Looking over her shoulder, she saw Maki lying on her stomach, chin propped up in her hands as she appraised Nico in the early morning light. Nico, dressed in an extra-long pink t-shirt that she used as nightwear, looked radiant in the early morning light that shone through the partially covered window.

Nico, seeing the redheads gaze on her, took a second to look her wife over as well. Dressed in a simple black t-shirt with a purple μ's logo above the breast and purple night shorts, Nico couldn't believe how lucky she was to be married to such a lovely woman. The shorts did nothing to hide the redhead's luscious legs, and the shirt was just one size too small, being Maki's since high school.

Meeting each other's gaze, Nico couldn't help but blush as a teasing twinkle entered Maki's eye. "Nico-chan is such a kind and caring mother. You try and act tough, but you're just a big softy around Emiko and I, aren't you?"

Nico scoffed, injecting as much sarcasm into her voice as possible. " _Puh_ -lease! I am tough. I just happen to know that Emiko needs to eat a hearty breakfast every day if she wants to get as big and strong as me!" Puffing out her chest and resting her hands on her hips, Nico looked at Maki with a serious expression. A few seconds passed with them looking at each other, before Maki had to turn her head and stifle a giggle.

"H-hey! Stop laughing! I'm trying to be serious here!"

Crossing her arms with a pout, Nico watched Maki stand up from their bed, still giggling as she pulled Nico into a tender hug. "There there Nico-chan. I'm just playing with you, there's no need to get so cranky with me."

Burying herself into Maki's chest, Nico tried to say something, but her words were muffled beyond recognition.

"Nico, it's hard to understand you with your face buried in my chest." Maki admonished, yet still not making any effort to move.

Nico looked up into her wife's eyes and repeated what she had said. "I _said_ , that having Nozomi as a neighbor has been a bad influence on you. Between the both of you, I'm surprised that Eli and I haven't gotten any gray hairs yet."

Maki only hummed and continued to hold onto Nico, relishing in the feel of her wife pressed against her. She never knew that her life would turn out like this. She always thought that she would grow up alone, and take over her family's hospital. At the very least, she expected to end up marrying a friend of her family, and learn to tolerate them at best. When Honoka had found her and asked her to compose Muse' first song, Maki had to admit that moment had drastically changed her life for the better.

Nico nudged Maki when she saw the younger woman get lost in thought. "Maki-chan, go get changed. I'm sure Emiko is waiting for you to help her with her uniform. I'll have breakfast ready by the time you both are done." Before Maki could say anything, Nico leaned up and pecked her on the lips, before dashing out of the bedroom with a laugh.

Shaking her head with a smile, Maki went to follow when the clock on her nightstand caught her eye. _'Damn! We better hurry up and get ready!'_

* * *

Setting the last plate on the table, Nico proudly looked over her work. Three plates sat at their modest mahogany dinner table, each containing a helping of rice, alongside some eggs and bacon, coffee for Maki and herself, and a glass of juice for Emiko. She had even laid out Emiko's food into a face for Emiko, knowing that the small gesture would make her daughter happy.

Sitting down in her seat, Nico took a look at the ring on her finger as she waited for her wife and daughter to join her at the table. A simple platinum band, both her name and Maki's were engraved on the outside of the ring, while the inside contained Maki's surname. She blushed as she remembered the day she officially became a Nishikino. Some people thought that they had rushed into their marriage too fast, considering Maki had just graduated from high school at the time, but in Nico's opinion, life was too short to care about things like that. She loved Maki, and Maki loved her, that was all that mattered to them.

Now thirty-seven years old, Nico was able to say that she had no regrets on how she lived her life. She became the super idol she had always wanted to be, she married the only person to capture her heart, and now she gets to raise her beautiful daughter with the one she loves.

Her musings were interrupted by the soft thumping of footsteps coming down the stairwell. As Maki and Emiko both entered, Nico stood and swept an arm over the table in a grand display. "Ta-da! Eggs and bacon, with a side of rice. We also have some strawberries if you want some, since it's such a special occasion. Now c'mon, sit, sit!"

Taking their seats, the family said their thanks before Maki and Nico started to dig in. As she was about to take a bite, Emiko noticed how her food was arranged and silently giggled, before sending her mother a large smile. Turning to Maki, she lightly tugged on her sleeve to get her attention before pointing to her plate.

Maki looked over to see what her daughter wanted to show her, and couldn't help but chuckle at the sight. "Nico-chan, you really are good at making people smile, aren't you?"

Swallowing a bite of rice, Nico pointed her chopsticks at Maki. "Of course I'm good at it! I may be retired now, but Nico-nii was the greatest Super Idol of her time! Making people happy like I did isn't a skill that will just fade away." Returning to her meal, Nico missed the playful eye roll that Maki sent in her direction.

Turning back to her daughter, Maki saw that she was already half way done with her meal. "Emiko, you need to slow down. You don't want to get a stomachache on the first day of school, do you?" Emiko stopped just as she was about to stuff a whole piece of bacon in her mouth. Instead, she took a small bite and chewed slowly, truly not wanting to make herself sick.

As the family finished up breakfast, Nico collected all of the dishes and set them back into the kitchen to be cleaned later. As she did that, Maki had walked up to her daughter's room, double checking to make sure that Emiko had all of her school supplies ready to go. "Alright, so we've already packed your pencils, pens, notebooks, a coloring book for your breaks, hmm…" Maki hummed, tapping her chin in thought. "I think that is everything…"

Emiko mirrored Maki's pose, also trying to think of anything else that she needed. Walking over to the tall mirror next to the door, she looked herself over to make sure her uniform was on correctly. Giving the mirror a smile, she was about to turn around when the sight of the small red bow around her neck gave her an idea.

Maki was startled when Emiko dashed out of the room, and was about to call after her when the girl in question rushed back in carrying a very familiar, and very nostalgic item.

A worn and slightly frayed red ribbon.

Bringing the ribbon up to her mother, Emiko nervously looked at her feet, before taking a deep breath and looking up to meet Maki's gaze. Setting the object into Maki's hand, Emiko quickly signed before she could lose her nerve. _'Mom... I know that this was mama's ribbon in high school, and that she gave it to you when you proposed to her, so it's super-duper important to you both, but I wanted to know if I could wear it… at least just for today?'_ Looking down, she braced herself for rejection. She stood there for a moment, expecting her mother to tell her to put the ribbon back but was pleasantly surprised when Maki pulled her into a gentle embrace.

"Of course you can wear it. I'm sure Nico-mama would also love to see you wearing her ribbon." Gently guiding her daughter to the bed, Maki hopped up behind her and held the ribbon up. "Is a ponytail alright for today? I don't want you to be late for school." Emiko's delighted nod was all the answer she needed.

Once her hair was done, Emiko ran back over to her mirror to admire her mothers' handiwork. Her pink eyes sparkled in delight as she took in the sight of the ribbon, tied into a neat little bow to hold up her hair. Spinning around, she tackled her mother onto her bed, giving her the best bear hug her small frame could muster.

Their attention was drawn away when they heard the 'snap' of a camera going off. Looking over her daughter, Maki caught sight of Nico standing in the doorway, phone out as she tried her best to stifle her laughter. "Pfft, you guys are so adorable that it should be illegal!" Her daughter and wife both crossing their arms and pouting pushed Nico over the edge, peals of laughter escaping her as she watched the two mirror each other's expressions of dismay.

"Nico-chan…" Maki's eye twitched as Nico held her sides, breathing deeply to try and cut off any more chuckles. "You plan on deleting that picture, right?" Standing, Maki brushed off her black slacks and adjusted the sleeves on her pink-striped white blouse.

Backing up a bit, Nico waved her phone in victory as Maki took a few steps towards her. "Nope! I already sent this one to the rest of μ's, so there's no chance of it getting deleted now!"

"Why you…" Maki's eyes narrowed as she got closer to Nico, who noticed the look in Maki's eye.

Nervously chuckling, Nico tried to back up again. "N-now Maki, let's not do any too hasty okay? Nico-mama will make it up to yoUUU!" Before she could turn tail and run Maki scooped up her wife and threw her over her shoulder. "AHHH PUT ME DOWWWN MAKI-CHAN! YOU'LL MESS UP MY DRESS!" Nico yelled, struggling to get out of the redheads' hold. Before she knew it Nico was gently dropped onto her daughter's bed, both Emiko and Maki looking at her with sinister grins adorning their faces.

"U-uh, c-can we talk this out?" Nico gulped when Emiko shook her head in denial, before both mother and daughter pounced on the smaller woman. "Haaaahahahaha! S-s-s-stop! Tickling me! P-p-please! I give, I-I give!" Nico writhed under the offending digits that poked and prodded at her sensitive sides, trying to curl up and cover herself.

Eventually Nico lost the strength to plead for mercy, so Maki and Emiko stopped their tickle attack to let Nico breathe. Body still jerking and tears in her eyes, Nico looked up at her wife and daughter with a pout. "You both are meanies…" Turning to Maki, Nico's voice raised into a whine. "You started this Maki, so you better take responsibility."

Smirking, Maki leaned forward, close enough that her breath ghosted over the raven-haired woman's face. "I think that can be arranged…" she murmured, swooping in to claim Nico's lips with her own.

The kiss was short and sweet, not wanting to go any farther with Emiko standing nearby, but still conveying their feelings for each other. Even after so many years, they both felt that electric tingle from every kiss they shared. Nico secretly hoped that the feeling would never fade.

A sharp knocking from downstairs startled the two apart. Maki raised an eyebrow, silently asking if Nico knew who it could be. Nico only shrugged before moving to go answer the door while Maki helped her daughter put on her schoolbag.

As she neared the door, whoever was on the other side started knocking again, even more rapid than before. Nico couldn't help but let out a groan of annoyance. "I'm coming already! Sheesh, people have no patience these days." Stepping up to the door, she looked through the peep hole, only to gasp in surprise. With a mighty swing, Nico tore the door open and grabbed the two who were standing behind it into a hug, careful not to squish the sleeping girl in Nozomi's arms. "Nozomi, Eli! You didn't tell me that you all were back from your trip to Russia!" Pulling back for the duo, Nico frowned as she looked around, seeing that someone was missing. "Hey, wait a minute… Where is Arina?"

Before Eli could get a word in, a stern voice spoke up from behind Nico. "Auntie Nico, I'm right behind you!" Facing the direction of the voice, Nico turned to find another blonde girl, not much shorter than she was, standing with her hands on her hips and green eyes boring into her own.

Hiding her giggles, Nozomi broke up the one-sided staring contest. "Nicocchi, you ran right past her when you came to hug us." Nozomi grinned when Eli could only put a hand on her temple and sigh.

Nico could only rub her head sheepishly, telling the younger girl that she was sorry. She pulled the younger girl into a hug as well, before she noticed that Arina was wearing the same uniform as her daughter and carrying her own schoolbag. "Y'know Ari, there is someone who will be even more excited than me to see you. You can go up and say hi, Emiko should be ready to go."

The little blonde's face lit up in excitement at the news. "Really?" When Nico nodded, the girl shot into the house, wanting to see her friend as soon as possible. Okay! I can't wait to tell Emiko-chan all about my trip!"

"Hey, no running in the house!" Eli called with her arm reached out, only to retract it when her words fell on deaf ears. "Jeez, that girl… Sorry about that Nico, on the plane ride home all she could talk about was how much she missed Emiko and how much she wanted to catch up when she got back."

Nico shrugged, waving Eli and Nozomi into her living room. "Don't worry about it. Emiko really missed Arina as well, so I'm sure she'll be happy to hear all about your trip." Nico took a seat in her recliner while Eli and Nozomi took a seat on the leather couch that occupied the back wall. "Speaking of your trip, when did you guys get back in, anyway? Maki and I didn't think you would make it back in time for the first day of school."

Adjusting herself to get comfortable, Nozomi spoke up. "Actually, we got back in just yesterday. Elicchi's mother really didn't want us to leave, but I didn't want Arina to miss her first day of school either. Besides, little Anna here was starting to miss home." She gestured to the still sleeping girl in her arms. Nico couldn't help but smile at the spitting image of Nozomi, with eyes just as verdantly green as her mother's when awake, to the purple hair worn in the same low twintails that Nozomi had sported in high school.

Drifting off into silence, Nico saw Eli looking down at her watch with a small frown. "Eli, is something wrong. You look like someone went and stole your parfait."

This comment earned Nico a small scowl, which had Nico snickering in amusement.

"No, I'm just worried we won't get our children to school on time. Wouldn't it seem like bad parenting if we can't even be punctual on the first day of school?" Eli sat back, tapping the arm of the couch as they all waited. Luckily for the blonde's sake, footsteps were heard coming down the stairs, Arina gripping Emiko's hand as they ran into the living room with bright smiles on their face, Maki not far behind.

"C'mon everyone, don't just sit there! Let's get going! Emiko and I are both super excited to see all of our friends again, isn't that right Emi?" The girl in question only nodded her head with a small blush dusting over her cheeks.

Maki walked up to the group, putting her hands on the children's shoulders to try and calm them down. "Good morning, Eli, Nozomi. I'm glad to see that you both are safely back from your trip." Shooting the couple a small smile, she continued. "While I would like to catch up, we should get going before they are late. We can talk on the way there."

The group all agreed, everyone standing and making their way to the front door. As everyone started to exit the house, Nico stopped and snapped her finger in surprise. "Shoot, I almost forgot something. I'll be right back Maki-chan, don't go too far without me!" Maki only shrugged as she watched her wife dash back into the house.

Not even a minute later, Nico popped back out, locking the door before making her way to their large group. "Sorry about that. Emiko-chan, here's your lunch! I couldn't let you suffer at the hands of those nasty school lunches, especially on your first day of class." Unzipping Emiko's schoolbag, Nico gently set the packed lunch in before resealing the bag.

Emiko beamed as she quickly signed with her free hand. _'Thank you mama, I love you'_

Nico blushed at her daughters praise, but was quick to return the sentiment. "I love you too Emiko. Now let's go, your school awaits!"

As the group made their way towards the elementary school, Maki walked alongside Eli and Nozomi while Nico played around with the kids. "How was the trip Nozomi, Eli? Arina seemed to have lots of fun, the way she was talking to Emiko made it seem like she won the lottery."

Nozomi smiled as she adjusted the sleeping girl in her arms, leaning forward a bit to look past Eli. "Oh, it was very relaxing. Elicchi took us around her grandmother's hometown and showed us all of the sights. Her mother even brought out the photo album to show Arina and Anna all of Elicchi's embarrassing pictures." Nozomi grinned innocently while Eli sputtered, trying to rub the blush from her cheeks.

Maki smiled as she watched the two interact. Eli, who finally fought down her blush turned to Maki. "It was honestly great to see my mother and father. Ever since they moved back to Russia, it became a whole lot harder to visit them, so any chance we can get to see them is nice." Looking ahead of them, she caught a glance of her daughter and Emiko, holding hands and running circles around Nico and laughing when Nico started to get dizzy. "Although, it _is_ great to be back. Arina would tell us non-stop about how she wanted to take Emiko to Russia someday, and how much she wished we could've taken her with us."

"Hmm, they sure have grown close over the years, haven't they?" Maki observed the way her daughter would smile at Arina, and how they always were an arm's reach away if they weren't already holding on to each other. "Though, I'm glad that they can rely on each other. Emiko can be so shy on her own, but when she is with Arina she becomes much more outgoing."

The trio all nodded their heads in agreement as they watched Nico try and pick her daughter up, only to stumble for a couple of steps before deciding that it wasn't such a great idea. Instead, she decided to tickle her, causing the girl to shudder in silent laughter as she tried to grab onto her mother's hands.

"Nicocchi sure does make a wonderful mom. I'm sure with the both of you as role models, Emiko will grow up to be and outstanding person." Nozomi praised, causing Maki to look away in embarrassment.

"T-thank you, Nozomi. You and Eli both are great parents as well."

Not long after, the gate to the elementary school became visible. Many parents were milling around, pleasantly chatting as the kids all ran up to their friends, happy to see them after the break.

Walking closer to the crowd, Maki and Eli looked around to try and spot some familiar faces while Nozomi and Nico stuck close to their kids.

Maki's attention was drawn to the sight of two gingers rapidly waving their hands in the air, signaling their group to go over.

Shaking her head with a sigh, Maki heard Eli chuckle as she too spotted her friends across the courtyard. "I think we found who we were looking for." The blonde said, gesturing for Nico and Nozomi back over to them.

"We might as well hurry up and get over there before Honoka and Rin cause even more of a ruckus. Emiko, do you want to go over and say high to all of your other aunts?" Maki looked down at her daughter, tilting her head in question.

Emiko nodded her head, dragging Arina towards the larger group on the other side of the school yard.

"Y'know, it really sounds weird when you say it out loud like that." Nico couldn't help but say as she tugged Maki along with her, Nozomi and Eli on their heels.

"But Nicocchi, aren't we all like family anyway? It isn't that strange that everyone in μ's would be considered an aunt to Emiko and Arina."

"I guess that's true, but who would've figured that we would all remain friends for so long? I sure didn't see that coming, that's for sure." Nico shrugged, before both herself and Maki were tackled into simultaneous hugs from their friends.

"Nico-chan!"

"Maki-chan nya!"

Nico and Maki could only look at each other helplessly as their friends squeezed the life out of them. Maki tried to shift out of Rin's grasp, only for the short haired woman to cling on tighter. Nico, on the other hand, tried to be as limp as possible in an attempt to keep her ribs from cracking. Luckily for them, another familiar voice came to their rescue.

"Honoka-chan, Rin-chan, I think they need to breathe." Both of the addressed women let go with sheepish laughs, Honoka rubbing the back of her head in embarrassment. Nico looked towards the familiar ash haired woman who was dressed in a stylish business skirt and matching blouse. The woman shot all of the others a smile, sidling up next to her childhood friend.

"Thanks Kotori. Any longer and Emiko would have become an orphan." This earned Nico and elbow to the side, Maki shooting her a glare at the morbid remark.

"It's no problem, I'm just glad to help out. Besides, if Umi-chan were here she would have given Honoka-chan and Rin-chan a good scolding." Kotori shot her childhood friend a teasing smile, causing Rin to look away and start whistling while Honoka turned to her friends with a weak chuckle.

"Haha, sorry about that you guys, it's just good to see everyone all together again. It's not often we all get to meet up like this anymore. Or at least, most of us get to meet up."

Nico looked around, noticing that there were a few people missing from their group. "Now that you mention it, how come Umi and Tsubasa aren't here? I saw Hanayo over by the front of the building greeting her new students so I get why she isn't here, but what about the others?"

"Ah, Tsubasa-chan wasn't feeling too well, so she is still resting at home. She said it was up to me to take our daughter to school!" Honoka exclaimed, hands on her hips in pride.

Kotori giggled at her friend before turning to address the others. "Umi-chan is starting her first year as Otonokizaka's principle, so she had to be there for the opening ceremony alongside my mother."

"Oh. That uh, sounds like fun. I think." When that earned her another elbow to the side, Nico turned to glare at her wife. "What?"

Maki returned the glare, crossing her arms as she did so. "Don't be rude Nico. Umi worked hard to earn her position, you should be happy for her." Turning to Kotori, Maki gave her a small smile. "By the way, we'll have to come by sometime to congratulate her."

"That'd be great! I'm sure Umi-chan would like that."

Any more conversation was cut off by the crackling of an intercom. _'School will be in progress in 10 minutes. I repeat, school begins in 10 minutes. All teachers are asked to show their students to the classroom.'_

"Looks like it's time for us to leave. C'mon Maki, let's go say goodbye to Emiko before we leave."

Taking the redhead's hand, Nico strolled over to where Hanayo was corralling children into a small group.

Maki walked up to the brown haired woman, greeting her with a small hug. "Good morning Hanayo. How was your break?"

Adjusting her glasses, Hanayo gave both Maki and Nico a bright smile. "Maki-chan, Nico-chan! It's great to see you guys. I had a wonderful break, but the twins kept Rin and myself busy for the most part. I'm just excited to have everyone's children in my class for their final year. What an odd coincidence…"

Nico and Maki turned to look at the group of kids, seeing many familiar faces. Those familiar faces all called out greetings to their 'aunts', smiling when they were returned.

Maki saw her daughter squeezing her way out of the crowd, and promptly squatted down to scoop her into a hug. "You have a good day at school Emiko. If you need help don't be afraid to ask Hanayo, and if she isn't around find another adult. And make sure to keep a pad of paper and pencil with you. Nico-mama and I will have our cell phones if you ever need to get a hold of us, and I tucked our numbers into your blazer's pocket for safekeeping." Maki would have kept going if her wife didn't drag her off of their daughter.

"Alright Maki, that's enough. She'll be fine, now let me say my goodbyes." Sending a blushing Maki away with a pat on the rear, Nico turned to give her daughter a hug of her own. "You have a great day at school, Emiko-chan. Me and your mother will swing by to pick you up once your class is over, okay?"

Emiko nodded, pecking her mother on the cheek and signing a quick _'I love you'_ before running back to all of her friends. Nico couldn't help but smile and shake her head when she saw her daughter immediately latch on to Arina's hand, causing the taller blonde to smile down at her.

"Yeah, she is definitely in good hands."

"Nicocchi, hurry up! Elicchi and I want to treat you and Maki to lunch."

"Be right there!" Nico shouted, casting a quick glance back at her daughter who was surrounding by friends and family, silently giggling at the antics of everyone else. Nico felt an exuberant smile cross her face as she went to meet up with her wife and friends.

' _I have a feeling that this is going to be a great year.'_


	2. Chapter 2

Nico couldn't help but look around the restaurant in awe. No matter how many times she had visited in the past, it blew her mind that Eli was able to open up such a wonderful place.

The building was a small and cozy affair, with small lamps hanging on the walls casting a warm glow across the interior. The walls were covered in dark wood panels, which were meticulously kept clean enough to shine. All of the tables and chairs shared this same dark wood, while the booths had dark maroon cushioning to add to the atmosphere.

What really caught her eye was the picture hung up in the lobby. It was a photo taken of μ's right after the preliminary of their first Love Live. All dressed in their Snow Halation concert outfits, the genuine smiles and pure joy that the photograph let off manage to make Nico's eyes tear up, just a bit.

"I see you noticed the picture I hung up." Eli voiced from behind Nico. "That night was one that I would never forget. Joining μ's had been one of the greatest things to ever happen in my life. It was the least I could do to hang this picture up to honor all of my friends."

Trying to hide a sniffle, Nico gently shoved Eli. "That's so cheesy, Eli. Who would've known that you were actually a big sap behind your stern exterior all those years ago? Though, we _were_ a pretty awesome group, so I guess it couldn't be helped." Turning away from the blonde and swiping at her eyes, Nico tried to push down the emotions that were mirrored on Eli's face.

"Hmm, if you say so Nico. I think joining μ's turned out even better for everyone more than expected." Patting the shorter woman on the head, Eli led the small group further into the restaurant. Waving her wife and friends into a booth, Eli went into the kitchen, and emerged a moment later with three glasses of water. "Here's some water while you girls wait. I'm going to go whip up something real quick, so I'll be in the kitchen if you need me." Leaning down and giving a small kiss to her now awake daughter's forehead and quickly stealing another from her wife, Eli gave a small wave before returning to the kitchen.

"So Nozomi, do you have any plans for when you all get settled back in?" Maki questioned, giving Anna a small wave, causing the young girl to bury her face into her mother's neck.

"Hmm, I'm mostly going to spend my time watching over Anna and volunteering at the shrine. I might even help out around here and tell fortunes, but otherwise I don't have too much planned. What about you Maki-chan? Now that Emiko is back in school, Nicocchi will have lots of free time, but you still have piano lessons to teach, correct?"

"Yea, I'll have to get back to teaching lessons again tomorrow. In fact, one of my students has a recital coming up soon, so I have to do my best to make sure they are ready." Turning to her wife, Maki gently prodded her side. "What about you, Nico-chan? I don't want you to be lonely when I'm gone."

Nico, who was dazing off into space was snapped back into the conversation. "Huh? Oh, uh…I'm not too sure. Maybe I can come here and bug Eli or something." Stifling a sigh, Nico pouted a bit. "Honestly, being retired can be so boring sometimes. No matter how long it's been, I still can't get used to all of the free time I have now."

Nozomi grinned at Nico's despondent face. "It's okay Nicocchi, I'm sure papa Maki makes sure to show you how much she misses you after a long day at work." Nozomi's grin softened a bit as she gazed at Nico. "But really Nicocchi, if you really do get lonely, you can always volunteer at the shrine with me. The help is always appreciated, and I wouldn't mind the company either."

Nico's frown faded as Nozomi spoke, before morphing into a smile of her own. "Yeah, I'd like that. It's better than sitting around watching bad soap operas all day. I still can't believe I did that so much last year." Nico couldn't help but grimace as she thought of how she spent a good chunk of her daughter's last schoolyear. "Besides, it helps the community too right? That's always a good thing."

The group continued to chat for a while, before Eli finally made her way out with a steaming plate of dumplings. Nico and Maki could only stare in awe at the food, the aroma wafting off of it making the duo's stomachs growl in unison. Maki blushed and averted her eyes while Nico continued to stare.

"Wow Eli, those smell great! What kind of dumplings are these?" Nico asked as Eli carefully sat the large plate in the middle of the table.

Putting the serving tray down on another table and taking a seat next to Nozomi, Eli smiled as she handed out chopsticks to everyone. "This is a recipe my grandmother taught me years ago. It's called pelmini. Go ahead and try some, it's one of our more popular dishes that we serve here."

Everyone grabbed one, and after blowing away some of the steam, popped them into their mouths.

"Oh my god, this is way too good."

"Wow Eli, Nico is right. These are really good."

"Mmmm, Horosho~ "

"You really outdid yourself with this batch Elicchi."

The sounds that the group were making as they ate would have caused most outsiders to blush if they heard them.

Nico, much to the group's surprise, managed to eat half of the plate all by herself. By the time they finished, she had head resting on the table as she groaned from how stuffed she was.

"Why didn't you tell me to stop Maki? I feel like I'm going to die. Ugh…" Nico's whining only made Maki pinch the bridge of her nose in exasperation.

"I was hoping you would've had enough sense to not overeat. Apparently though, I am married to a child with no self-control." Maki couldn't help but smirk when Nico raised her head just enough to send a scalding glare in her direction.

"You know what? No comment. I'm too full to argue right now."

Taking pity on her wife, Maki gently rubbed Nico's back as Eli and Nozomi watched on in amusement. "Aren't they just adorable Elicchi? I wish I had my camera to capture their antics."

Eli could only nod her head as she watched Nico dramatically plop herself down into Maki's lap, causing the redhead to stutter in embarrassment.

The blonde's attention was drawn away as Nozomi stood up, turning to her with a smile. "Elicchi, would you be a dear and feed Anna? She's looking a bit hungry. I can take care of these dishes."

"Of course. C'mere Anna, come to papachika." Eli entered her own little world as she accepted the girl from her wife, also being handed a baggie that had sliced up banana. Sitting the girl in her lap, Eli started taking out small pieces of banana and handing them to her daughter to eat.

Nico, who had finally gotten off of Maki's lap and now leaned on her shoulder, looked at the two across from her with a small smile on her face. Maki noticed the look, and turned her head to whisper into her wife's ear. "What are you thinking about Nico-chan? You look so wistful."

Nico turned her face to nuzzle into Maki's neck as she spoke. "I was just thinking about how much Emiko has grown. It feels like just yesterday when I had to burp her after feeding her. Now she is almost done with elementary school, she has lots of friends… and it looks like she even has a crush!" The raven-haired woman's face burned as she admitted all of this. "It just gets a little lonely with Emiko at school and you at work. I think I'm going to take Nozomi up on her offer after all."

Maki nodded as best as she could with the smaller woman tucked against her side. "I understand. I'm sorry that I can't be around more often, but I don't want to have to rely on our savings to get by. If you want, you can even come by the music center while I teach."

Nico chuckled, causing Maki to shiver a bit as Nico's warm breath ghosted over her neck. "Please, we both know that you wouldn't be able to concentrate with me around. Don't you remember what happened the last time we tried that?"

Maki stiffened as that particular memory made its way to the forefront of her mind. She remembered how Nico would keep shooting her looks while she sat at the back of her classroom, and how eventually Maki had called an early break, only to pull her wife away to an empty broom closet far from her classroom. Later on Maki had found out that Nico and herself were not as quiet as they had hoped, and now that side of the building was proclaimed haunted.

"R-right, that's p-probably not a good idea after all."

A throat being cleared dragged their attention back across the table to Eli, who had an eyebrow raised at the two of them as Anna shifted in her lap. "Do I even want to know?" She questioned, honestly hoping that they wouldn't give an answer.

Nico and Maki looked at each other before they both turned to Eli. "It's nothing!" They both spoke simultaneously, causing the blonde to jump a bit.

"O-kay then?" Before anyone could embarrass themselves further, Nozomi swiftly sat down next to Eli, managing to scare the other adults and causing her daughter to giggle.

"So, what did I miss? Anything juicy?" Nozomi grinned at the three, who were all doing their best to not meet the purple haired woman's eyes.

Maki was the unfortunate one to look up, becoming trapped in the emerald gaze. Her resistance only lasted a second before she cracked. "W-we were only talking about how it isn't a good idea to let Nico sit in on my lessons any more."

"Let me guess, she got you all hot and bothered during your class and you had to leave and take care of it?" Maki gaped at how blunt; and how spot on Nozomi was.

"How did you…"

Waving it off like it was no big deal, Nozomi sat back with a triumphant look on her face. "Easy guess really. Elicchi and I were in a similar predicament once. Needless to say we aren't allowed back at that particular clothing store anymore."

"Nozomi! That's, that's not something that really needed to be shared is it?" Eli tried to scold her wife, but only received a teasing smile in response.

Now back on her side of the booth, Nico rested her head on her palm as she gave Nozomi and Eli a blank stare. "Knowing you two, I'm sure you've been in that 'predicament' more than once. Probably got banned from more than one store as well."

"Maybe~. But a girl doesn't kiss and tell." Nozomi sent a wink towards Nico, causing her to grimace in disgust.

"Gross. I don't want the details to your love life, so please, I beg of you, _please_ stop."

"I agree with Nico, there are some things that shouldn't be known, even between close friends. Also, I am very disappointed in you Eli. I thought you had more sense than to do such things in public." Maki crossed her arms as she looked at the older woman, who shrunk back in shame.

"It's not my fault…" She muttered. "Besides!" Eli jumped up, a fire lighting up in her eyes. "You just admitted to doing the same thing with Nico! Let's just call it even, and never speak of this again. _Ever_."

Maki and Nico both nodded in agreement, which made Nozomi pout. "Boo. The conversation was just starting to get interesting. I guess we can drop the subject." Everyone relaxed, until Nozomi spoke up again. "For now."

The group hung out for a little longer after that, only dispersing when Eli realized it was time to open the restaurant.

"Thank you guys again for having us. Hopefully we can get together again soon." Maki said with a smile, before kneeling down in front of Anna, who was hiding behind Nozomi's legs. "Goodbye Anna, it was lovely seeing you again. Can you come and give Aunt Maki and Aunt Nico a hug?"

Anna looked up at her mother, before looking back at the redhead and her wife with cautious eyes. Slowly, with a bit of gentle prodding from Nozomi, the small purplette stepped out of her mother's shadow and gave Maki a tight hug. Ending that hug, she ran over to Nico and gave her a hug as well, before running back over to her parents.

Eli bent down and scooped her daughter up, before giving her friend's one last happy smile. "I look forward to seeing you guys again."

With a final wave, Nico and Maki took their leave, slowly strolling down the increasingly busy street.

Wanting to enjoy the fresh spring air, but not wanting to stay in such a crowded area, Nico gave a small tug on Maki's wrist.

"Hey, wanna head to the park?"

* * *

A quick train ride and short walk later the couple were lounging on a bench at the park hand in hand. While it was a lot less busy than the area they were in before, they were still many people who were out and about enjoying their day. Maki caught sight of one man walking at least a half dozen dogs, and she couldn't help but giggle a bit when they dragged him away at the sight of a squirrel.

Nico, on the other hand, had her eyes closed and was humming a tune. Maki watched the serene expression on Nico's face as she started to sing along. Soon enough Nico joined in on actually singing, both of their voices floating along the gentle spring breeze.

Without them noticing, a small crowd had formed around them, everyone in awe at the spectacle before them. Nico and Maki were now facing each other, eyes locked as they sang the final verse to the song. Nico had started to lean in for a kiss when loud applause shocked her out of her daze. Looking around, she finally took notice of the many bypassers who had stopped to listen to their impromptu duet.

"A-ah…thank you! Thank you! Retired Idol Nico-nii is always happy to please her fans. Unfortunately though she has an appointment that she is late for so...bye!" Pulling Maki off the bench, Nico started pushing her way through the crowd. "C'mon Maki, lets hurry and get out of here! Any minute now and they'll start swarming for autographs."

Finally breaking through the crowd, Nico and Maki took off in a light jog when a single sentence filled them with dread. "Hey wait. Nico-nii, can I get your autograph?!" Other voices joined in as the crowd started to follow after the couple. "Is that Nishikino Maki?! Nishikino-san, I have a few questions about your time composing for the Tokyo symphony!"

"Ah jeez, we need to get out of here!" Nico and Maki both tried to run faster, before the problem of Nico's wardrobe made itself known. Nico was wearing a light pink sundress that stopped just above her knees, and a pair of flats that were definitely _not_ made for running in. Taking a moment to think, Maki scooped Nico up into a bridal carry and ran as fast as her legs could carry them away from the rowdy mob.

Maki kept running until her lungs ached and her legs burned, and even then she didn't stop. Taking a small alley in between a couple of houses, Maki managed to find refuge for herself and Nico on the other side of a large dumpster. Setting Nico down, Maki collapsed against the dumpster in an attempt to catch her breath.

"I'm" she wheezed, "glad that I wore slacks today instead of a skirt." Sucking in one last lungful of air, Maki watched Nico peek around the dumpster to check if the coast was clear.

"I think we lost them. Good thinking Maki-chan, though I wish you would've given me a bit of a heads up." Nico said, turning to Maki with a small grin.

"I had to think fast, otherwise we would've been stuck there signing autographs and answering questions for ages. You can thank me anytime, by the way."

Rolling her eyes, Nico crouched in front of Maki and gave her a swift peck on the lips. "My hero." She drawled, standing up and holding out a helping hand. "Let's go home Maki-chan. I want to nap a bit before we have to go pick up Emiko."

Taking the offer, Maki still kept their hands intertwined as she looked around the alley. "Um, Nico-chan, do you know where we are?"

* * *

It had taken them a half hour to get their bearings, but finally Nico and Maki had made it home. Plopping down into her recliner, Nico let out a massive yawn as she got settled. "Man, I'm beat. Today has been pretty eventful, don't you think?"

Maki, who had taken residence on the couch, hummed in reply. "It has been pretty hectic. But at least it keeps life interesting. It would be boring if we didn't have some random situations to give us a bit of excitement."

The couple used this moment to relax, feeling the adrenaline from earlier finally fade away completely. Nico had closed her eyes while Maki had turned on the television, flipping through channels to keep herself occupied. Settling on a recently popular gameshow, Maki watched with little interest as contestants were made to humiliate themselves by doing stupid things in public, all for the sake of a cash prize. "I don't understand, how can anyone like this garbage? Throwing all of your dignity away for money is just ridiculous." She watched as one contestant ran around in a pink body suit, screeching and yelling something about hamburgers before the arrival of the police caused him to panic and run.

Growing bored, Maki turned the television off and rolled onto her back. Nico's light breathing served as a lullaby, and Maki could feel her eyelids getting heavier as the seconds ticked on. Giving in to the call for sleep, the redhead finally shut her eyes and drifted off to sleep.

Sometime during her slumber, a weight settled on her body that caused her to groggily open her eyes in confusion. "Huh…? Nico-chan?" The woman in question was perched atop of Maki's hips, and she was leaning close and looking Maki in the eye. "What are you doing?"

"Maki-chan looked like she was getting cold in her sleep, so Nico decided that she would come over and share some body heat!" Pulling back just a bit, Nico gave Maki a mischievous smile. "It looks like your lips are a bit cold still. What do you think we should do about that?"

Still caught partially in the throes of sleep, Maki had some trouble catching on to what Nico was implying. "My lips…? What are you talking about Nico-chan?" Her eyes furrowed in confusion and her mouth formed a straight line.

Nico, on the other hand, just looked exasperated. "Really Maki-chan? We haven't been alone like this in weeks, and you can't even tell when I'm trying to be smooth? I just want to kiss you dammit."

"O-oh. Well why didn't you just say so?" Maki at least had decency to be embarrassed.

Nico shrugged with an impish grin. "Okay, I'm going to kiss you."

"Wai-mmph! Mmm." Nico swooped down to claim Maki's lips into a searing kiss, letting out a small gasp into the redhead's mouth at the feeling. She moved her lips against Maki's, feeling her wife respond vigorously. She took a moment to sneak her tongue past Maki's lips, who opened her mouth a bit to give Nico easier access. Their tongues wrestled with each other for dominance, and Nico slowly found herself becoming lost in the sensation. When the redhead pulled back to take a breath, Nico got a good look at Maki's swollen lips, which were moistened from their intense make-out session.

Feeling the room heat up, both women stared at each other expectantly, waiting for the other to make a move.

"Do you want to…take this upstairs?" Nico asked. When her wife nodded her head she made to move off of the couch, but stopped when Maki grabbed her by the hips and stood up, causing the raven-haired woman to squeak and wrap her legs around the other woman.

Bringing their lips together again, Maki slowly stumbled her way to the staircase, and even managed to ascend it without incident. Making it to the closed bedroom door, Maki leaned her wife against it and ducked her head down to nibble at the sensitive flesh on Nico's lower neck.

"M-maki! Y-you're going to l-leave a M-m-MaRK!" Nico let out a strangled groan when Maki started to suck at her pulse point. If she had been standing, she was sure her knees would have given out by now.

Pulling back with a wet 'pop!', Maki took a second to admire her handiwork; a small red spot that was sure to bruise later on. Meeting Nico's gaze, Maki couldn't help the evil smirk that grew across her face. "That's the point, Nico-chan. That way, you will have a reminder of me when I'm not around." Bringing their heads together, Maki whispered into Nico's ear. "I'll even let you leave one on me, if it makes you feel better."

Shuddering, Nico squeezed her legs a bit tighter around Maki when she felt an electric tingle run down her spine. "W-well, I guess it can't be helped then. Hurry it u-up already!"

Swinging their bedroom door open, Maki strode in and set Nico down onto their bed. She went and shut the door, slowly locking it before turning back to her wife with passion burning in her eyes, delighted to see the same look reflected in Nico's gaze.

"I think we're wearing too many clothes."

* * *

"Wow." Nico was laying on her bed, only covered by a single sheet as she stared at the ceiling, eyes listlessly roaming as she basked in the afterglow of their earlier activities.

"Mmhm." Maki was draped along Nico's side, drawing random patterns on the raven-haired woman's arm. "I think we really needed that. Maybe I should lighten my workload a bit, so we can spend more time together."

Lazily turning her head to look at her wife, a ghost of a smile found its way to Nico's face. "I'd like that. At this point, even if you work less hours, we still have more money saved up than we would ever need. I'm also sure Emiko would be happy as well."

"I'll see what I can do, but I won't be able to change my schedule until after my student's recitals."

"That's okay. I know you love your job, so I don't want you to feel like I'm pressuring you or anything. Just do it when you're ready, alright?"

Maki was taken aback at Nico's earnest expression. "I do love my job, but if it wasn't for you, I would have never gotten the courage to pursue my own career, instead of the one my parents wanted me to go into. It's the least I can do to pay you back for everything you've done for me." Sitting up on the bed, the redhead gently squeezed Nico's hands for emphasis. "Besides, I want to be there more often for you and Emiko. I don't want to you both to feel lonely like I did in my childhood."

"Maki, you don't have to pay me back for anything. You already did that when you proposed to me. And as for being lonely, you don't have to worry. You've always put us first over your job, that's all the reassurance we need to know that you care." Pushing the sheet off her body, Nico stood and started to collect her discarded clothes. "I think we need to go pick Emiko up from school soon. Want to take a quick shower with me?"

Also getting off the bed, Maki joined Nico in collecting their clothes. "It _would_ be faster if we took one together. I don't want to be late, so I guess we have no choice." Trying to hide the blush that dusted her cheeks from Nico, Maki turned the other direction and pretended to inspect the bed.

"Maaaki-chan!" Nico's voice sounded right next to the redhead, causing her to jump. "Jeez, still getting embarrassed from the silliest things after all these years. We'll make the shower quick, no funny business involved." Walking out of the room, Nico poked her head back in and beckoned Maki to follow. "Let's go, we don't have all day Maki-chan! Sheesh, and everyone said you were the punctual one between the two of us."

Maki scrambled after her wife, she couldn't help but defend herself. "It's not my fault that you're so cute."

Roughly fifteen minutes later, both women were dressed and on their way to their daughter's elementary school. The walk was spent in peaceful silence, both enjoying the warm afternoon air. Hands clasped together, they both wore content smiles as the sun kissed their skin. Nico was on cloud nine, having enjoyed the day with her wife immensely. Now, they would be able to enjoy the rest of the night as a family, something that would never get old.

"Hey Maki-chan, should we do anything special with Emiko tonight? We can go out to eat or something. Maybe we can even invite Arina along. I bet Emiko would appreciate that."

Maki thought the offer over, and decided that it could be a good idea. "I don't see why not. We can ask them when we show up. Maybe if Nozomi and Eli aren't too busy, they can join us as well."

"Sounds like a plan."

Once again, the school gates started coming into view, and the two saw Nozomi milling about with other parents. "Look, there's Nozomi. Let's go and wait with her. We can ask if she and Eli want to go out with us tonight." Steering the redhead towards their friends, Nico caught Nozomi's attention with a wave, which was promptly returned.

"Nicocchi, Maki-chan! Long time no see~." Nozomi said.

"Uh-huh. I didn't know a few hours was a long time. Shows what I know." Nico remarking, sarcasm dripping from her voice. She let out a loud screech when Nozomi sidled up to the duo, before proceeding to grab onto Nico's chest.

"Now now Nicocchi, there's no need to be testy. I think a little washi washi will set you straight."

Nico struggled to get out of Nozomi's grasp, but gave up when she realized how futile the effort was. "Alright already, I give, uncle, you win! Just stop, I'm a bit sensitive." Nico snapped her mouth shut when she said that last sentence, eyes growing as wide as saucers.

"N-nico! Don't just go saying such things!" Maki shouted, grabbing a lock of hair and twirling it nervously.

"Oh-ho! You guys were really _enjoying_ the day weren't you? I can't really blame you though. I would've done the same thing if Eli didn't have to take care of the restaurant." Letting go of Nico's chest, Nozomi walked back in front of them like it was no big deal that she had just groped her friend.

Nico, who was now using Maki as a human shield against Nozomi, poked her head out. "I shouldn't ask you this after that stunt you just pulled, but would you, Eli, Arina and Anna like to go out to dinner with us? It'll be our treat."

"That sounds lovely. I think Eli should be off at a reasonable time, so yes, we'd love to join you all for dinner."

With that out of the way, the trio sat and waited for the final bell to ring. When it did, they did their best to keep an eye out for their children, which proved difficult for Nico due to her small stature.

"Ngh. Why couldn't I have grown just a bit taller? Mom was kinda tall. Even Cocoro and Cocoa got tall. Can't believe me and Cotaro got stuck with dad's shortness…" Nico grumbled as she tried to find her daughter in the sea of students. Luckily for her, Maki was easily able to spot their daughter and was able to beckon her over to them.

Emiko ran over to them, Arina right at her heels. Both girls were in good spirits, which spread around when they met up with their parents.

' _Mom, mama! Today was so fun! We all had to introduce ourselves, even though most of us know each other. Arina was even allowed to help me out! And then, we had lunch and recess, where we played tag and it was just so fun!'_ Emiko's hands were nearly a blur as she signed, her excitement spilling at the seams. Arina was giving her own narration of the day to Nozomi, and the parents shared amused looks with each other at the upbeat attitudes of the two girls.

Maki patted the girls head with a smile, looking down to meet sparkling pink eyes. "It sounds like you had a wonderful day. Nico-mama had an idea earlier that she was sure you would like."

Emiko's sharp features twisted in confusion, waiting to hear what Nico's idea was.

"How would you like to go out to dinner tonight? Nozomi said that Eli and Anna should be able to make it, and I'm sure Arina would love to go as well. We can even go your favorite ice cream parlor for dessert." Nico said with a grin. Maki glared at her wife for promising ice cream to their child on a school night, but relented when she saw how happy the kids were with their dinner plans.

"I suppose ice cream does sound kind of good. Nico-chan, do you have any idea on what restaurant we should go to?"

"Oh I have an idea, but it's a surprise." Nico said with a wink. "Nozomi, you sure that Eli and Anna can make it?"

Rejoining the rest of the group with Arina at her side, Nozomi tilted her head in thought. "I'll have to give Elicchi a call when I get home, but I think she will be able to close up early tonight. Arisa is keeping an eye on Anna for me right now, so she will be dropped off soon."

"Okay, that's good. I'll take care of all the details for tonight. Just make sure to wear something nice. Nothing too fancy, but try to keep it classy."

* * *

Nico was standing in front of a mirror, looking over her wardrobe for the night. Wearing a white button up shirt covered by a black jacket, paired off with a black skirt, she added just enough mascara to make her ruby eyes pop. "Damn Nico, you are one sexy lady. You'll definitely be turning heads tonight. Maki-chan is gonna have to fight all of the suitors off me tonight." Looking for anything that might need to be adjusted, she brushed away some invisible dust off her skirt. "I wonder how much I could get her to blush tonight…" Giving herself a wink, Nico strode out of the bedroom and down the stairs where everyone else was ready and waiting.

Standing with her hands on her hips, Maki frowned as Nico finally joined the others. "Took you long enough. I was about to have Nozomi drag you down here."

Maki stood tall in the center of their living room, dressed in a dark purple cocktail dress. It was snug in all the right places, and Nico noticed that Maki had done her hair into a side ponytail, leaving her neck open for all to see.

' _I might be the one fighting off suitors tonight.'_ Nico couldn't help but think as she got closer. "Well soooorry. While you were getting ready, I had to make sure we had seats reserved for the restaurant we're going to, so excuse me for taking a bit of extra time to get ready."

Maki faltered a bit at her wife's tone. "R-right. Sorry Nico-chan." Maki had started to twirl the end of her ponytail, before her hand was gently grabbed and entwined into a smaller pair.

"Hey, it's no big deal. I know you've been anxious to find out where we're going, but it's still going to be a surprise." Standing on her tiptoes so that their heads were close together, Nico whispered into the redhead's ear. "You look beautiful by the way. I'm kinda jealous. I thought that I would be the one getting all the attention and that you'd have to sweep me away for yourself, but I guess it'll be up to me to sweep _you_ off your feet."

Pulling back to look into ruby orbs, Maki whispered back. "Nico, you look stunning yourself. I don't think we will have to worry about anybody else's attention, because all my attention will be on _you_."

Parting, they both sported dark blushes that they tried to hide by looking in opposite directions.

"Alright, is everyone ready to go?" Eli said, clapping her hands to get everyone's attention. Nico and Maki both nodded, so Eli turned to Nico. "Okay, here's the keys to my van Nico. You know how to get there, don't you?"

Swiping the keys from Eli, Nico gave a haughty chuckle. "Of course I know how to get there. Besides, I even printed myself a map, just in case." She said, reaching into her purse and pulling said map out.

"Just try not to get us lost Nico-chan. I'm getting hungry, so I'd rather not be late for our reservation."

"So little faith Maki! Don't you worry, I will get us there in time, just you wait and see!" Dramatically pointing towards the front door, Nico shouted. "To the Nico-nii van!"

The raven haired woman rushed out of the house, Emiko, Arina, and Anna at her heels. Maki turned to the couple next to her. "Well, might as well not keep everyone waiting."

* * *

"I told you that you missed the turn! If you would've listened to me, we would have gotten here a lot sooner." Maki scolded as everyone walked down the sidewalk to the restaurant.

"We would've gotten here at the same time either way…" The raven-haired woman grumbled with a pout. "Besides, we are actually still a little early, so it's all good. The place is just around the corner."

Maki looked at their surroundings, noticing that the area felt familiar. "Hey Nico-chan, this place seems familiar. Have we been here before?"

"We've been here a bunch of times in the past, but I'm not surprised that you wouldn't really remember it. We haven't been here since we graduated high school." Nico said before disappearing around a corner.

As Maki and the rest followed, Maki failed to stifle a gasp at what she saw. Her eyes grew wide as she took in the familiar brick façade, the well-kept red neon sign that said _Caiazzo's_ in elegant writing, and the arrangement of flowers set up along the inside windows. "This place…this is where we went to for a first date." She looked at the restaurant in wonder, feeling the memories come rushing back. It was a modestly sized Italian restaurant, where the food was decently priced and the portions were huge. Nico had discovered it after days of tireless research, desperate to find the perfect place for a first date with Maki.

"Yup. It's also where we shared our first kiss, and the place we had dinner the night you proposed to me. I know that we didn't have much time after college to come here, but now that our schedules are clearing up a bit I figured that maybe we could start coming here for special dinners again." Leading the group to the front doors, she opened one and held it open and herded everybody inside. "I bet Caiazzo-san will be happy to see us again after so long."

Maki felt a bit of wetness on her cheek, and reaching up she noticed that she was crying. A tug on her free hand brought her attention down to her daughter, who was dressed in a beautiful burgundy dress. _'Are you okay mom? Why are you sad?'_ Maki's heart clenched when she saw the solemn expression on her daughter's face. _'Do you want to go home?'_

"No! No, I'm not sad, I'm actually very happy. It's been a long time since your mama and I have been here. It was very important to us." Maki let out a sigh of relief when Emiko brightened considerably. Being tugged the rest of the way into the restaurant, Maki let pleasant atmosphere wrap around her senses. The din of hushed conversation, the delicious smells, the warm lighting, it all served to make Maki's heart soar.

"Welcome to Caiazzo's! Home of the- wait a minute. Nico-san, is that you? And Maki-san?! I haven't seen you both in ages!" A boisterous, slightly accented voice boomed as Maki and Emiko finally caught up to their group. Pushing her way to the front, Maki saw her wife being crushed into an embrace by a heavily muscled man with short cut black hair and a bushy beard. "Haha! Man, it's been so long since you guys have been here, I almost didn't recognize you!"

Everyone except Maki stared in confusion, while the redhead herself could only roll her eyes with a smile. Pushing her way to the front, Maki greeted the man with a warm smile. "It's good to see you too, Benny. How have you been?"

"I've been good! Outside of helping ma and pops out with the restaurant, I've taken up dancing in my free time. What about you guys? No one has seen you outside of the news in, like, years!" Dropping Nico from his bear hug, he engulfed Maki with a quick hug as well before he noticed the girl in red at her side. "Well hello there young lady, who are you?"

Emiko shied away from the large man, moving so that her mother was in between the two and poking her head out slightly. She gave out a small wave that made the man give out a jolly chuckle.

"This is Emiko, our daughter. Emiko, this is an old acquaintance of ours. His name is Benny Caiazzo."

Looking over at the other women, his exuberant smile got just a bit larger. "You must be Eli-san and Nozomi-san from μ's, I presume? These lovely ladies has told me all about you two and the rest of your friends. These are your daughter's?" He asked, pointing down at Arina and Anna.

"Yes, these are our daughters, Arina, our oldest, and Anna, her younger sister." Eli said as she rested a hand on each of the mentioned girls' shoulders.

"That's right! I'm Ayase Arina, sixth year and Emiko-chan's best friend!" She said, pointing a finger at the man. She marched up to Emiko, and gently pulled her out from behind Maki, before threading their fingers together. "Don't worry Emiko-chan, I'm right here with you, and so are our mama's, so there's nothing to be afraid of."

The raven haired girl relaxed at her best friends touch, and their parents could only watch with amused smiles.

The sound of a throat clearing drew all of their attention back to Nico, who had finally recovered from nearly having her spine split in two. "Well, with the reunion and introductions out of the way, I had a reservation under Nishikino for a seven person table."

"Of course! Follow me, I'll show you all to your seats." Following the burly man, Maki scoped out the familiar sights of the restaurant, seeing many old paintings that had been there since she had last visited amongst a handful of new ones.

Once brought to their table, everyone took their seats and perused their menus.

"Wow, this place has quite the selection. Are you sure it isn't too expensive Nicocchi? We can always pay for ourselves…" Nozomi peeked over her menu to see Nico wave the offer off.

"Don't worry about it. The prices here are actually decent compared to some other places I've been to. Besides, it was my idea to come here so it's my treat."

Setting down her menu, Eli looked at her friends. "Well, we appreciate it either way. It's nice really to be out here with you all tonight." Grabbing the glass of champagne that was set down next to her, Eli raised it in the air. "I want to propose a toast."

The adults raised their own glasses of champagne, the children following their example with their glasses of water. Eli met everyone's eyes, each of them giving her a grin in return. The joy that everyone was feeling was almost palpable, and Maki could have sworn she saw a tear forming in the blonde's eye.

"To our friendship, to our family, and to another year of happiness with each other. I'm glad to have made great friends from you all, and from the rest of μ's, and I hope we can keep having more opportunities such as this to get together."

Clinking their glasses, the 4 women downed their glasses of champagne as the kids sipped at their water.

Maki watched with a soft expression as Nico challenged Eli to an arm wrestling match after everyone gave their orders to Benny. Eli's toast echoed through her mind, bringing with it a warmth that never failed to make her feel loved.

' _You all are more than just my friends, you girls are my family.'_

 **A.N: Whoops! I totally forgot to put any introductions last chapter, so I'll do it now.**

 **I don't exactly remember how, but I recently got pulled into gay idol hell and haven't been able to escape since. Which isn't a bad thing.**

 **This story was inspired by a bunch of NicoMaki authors on here, but one notable one was nikoxnii's 'Under the Cherry Blossoms'. The other major inspiration was a Doujin by Ooshima Tomo called 'Honeymoon Baby', which was a peek into the lives of Nico and Maki as adults. That, and the surprisingly small amount of science babies led me to make this story.**

 **Also, those damn events in School Idol Festival are hard. I give props to those who can play those expert songs, because that stuff is way beyond my skill level.**

 **(Expect more updates of our favorite tsundere duo in the nearish future!)**

 **P.S, I'm uploading this at work cuz you are all a bunch of cool cats**


	3. Chapter 3

The sun shone through the open windows of the living room, bringing with it a warmth that enveloped the two occupants in its comfortable embrace. The only sounds that could be heard was the soft din of the television, and the scratching of pencils on paper.

Nico was relaxing in her chair as the television went to commercial, so she took the time to glance over at her daughter.

Emiko was lost in her own world as she drew on a large sketch pad, her tongue barely poking past her lips. The sight made the raven-haired woman smile, and not for the first time she couldn't help but wonder how she had gotten so lucky to have given birth to such a wonderful girl.

Feeling Nico's gaze directed towards her, Emiko looked up with a smile. Giving her mother a wave, the girl brought her attention to the pad in front of her, becoming absorbed once more in the smoky grey lines in front of her.

Nico drew her gaze back to the television, another show taking place of the one that ended minutes before. She couldn't help but let out a groan when it turned out to be a talk show, one that was known for having celebrity guests that would come and talk about all sorts of gossip about their peers. She was about to shut the television off when the guest of the week was announced.

"What the hell…" Nico muttered. She watched as a blonde woman walked out onto the stage, waving to the crowd with and impish smirk on her face. "Oh, you've got to be kidding me."

" _Today on our show we have Sana Yuki, former idol and television star! How are you today, Yuki-san?"_ The host greeted the blonde woman, who returned the pleasantries. Nico grit her teeth as she listened to them talk about many celebrities Sana had worked with in the past, and a deep frown etched its way across her face at all the nasty remarks the woman spoke about her co-workers.

"… _and then there was Nico-nii. Don't get me wrong, she was good at what she did, but…well, she was always a secretive person. She didn't talk about her life much, and didn't associate with others off the stage very often. There were times where that redheaded wife of hers was around too, but she was just a cold ice queen. Most of the time she would stand their looking bored, and when I tried to talk to her she would just glare at me until I left."_

" _I see, so the illustrious composer of the Tokyo symphony was not easy to get along with. What about the rest of the company Nico-nii kept? Have you interacted with any of them?"_ The host leaned forward, curious to get more information on the very private idol.

" _Both were seen with a kid a lot in recent years. Some think she was probably abused or something, since she never talked and practically ignored anybody except Nico-nii and that red-haired bim-"_

Nico shut the television off and huffed in anger, not bothering to listen to what else the blonde had the gall to say on live TV. "Who does she think she is?! She doesn't know anything about us."

Nico didn't notice, but the show was also causing her daughter to become distressed.

A loud sniffle caught the raven-haired woman's attention, who turned only to see Emiko rubbing at her eyes.

Standing up and quickly striding over to her daughter, Nico bundled the girl into her arms, and felt her small frame shudder against her. "Sh sh sh, easy now. C'mon Emiko, give me a Nico Nico Nii~. Being sad doesn't suit you at all."

Emiko shook her head, but Nico saw the hint a smile crossing the girl's lips. _Gotcha_. Raising a finger up, Nico gently prodded the smaller girl, causing her to jump in her mother's arms.

"Haha, there we go. You look much cuter with a smile y'know. Besides, that show is all phooey, you shouldn't take it to heart."

Pulling back, the girl raised her shoulders in a shrug. _'Why would she say such means things about us? She doesn't know why I can't talk and she was never nice to mom. I don't understand why…'_ Emiko's hands slowed to a stop and she frowned.

Nico took the girls hands into her own and looked into her glistening pink eyes. "Sana Yuki is not a nice person. She likes to say things that would hurt others, so I wouldn't take much of what she says seriously."

Nico made to move back to her chair, but was stopped by her daughter.

' _I wish I had a voice. I want to be able to sing like you and mom…''_

Nico felt a lump form in her throat. Her daughter wanted something so simple, yet circumstances were not in her favor. "I know Emiko, your mother and I wish the same thing. But don't let Sana Yuki get you down, she just likes to pick on everyone." A glance at the clock told Nico that Maki would be coming home within the hour, so she quickly thought of a way to help raise Emiko's spirit. "Now, how about you come help me cook dinner tonight? We can make something delicious to surprise papa Maki with."

The small smile she received told Nico that she had made the right choice.

* * *

The house was filled with the smell of homemade cooking when Maki walked through the front door. She took a minute to bask in the wonderful scent that always seized her senses when Nico cooked, before announcing her arrival.

"I'm home!" She called, not receiving a response. Muffled giggling was coming from the kitchen, so Maki set down her briefcase and went to go investigate.

The sight she walked in on caused her face to twitch ever so slightly. The redhead didn't know whether to be annoyed or amused at the huge mess that her wife and daughter managed to make, but was leaning more towards amused when she saw how much they were enjoying themselves.

Nico was caked in flour from head to toe, the only color managing to show through were her ruby red eyes that sparkled with mischief.

Emiko, on the other hand, had rice stuck to her face, hands and in her hair. Both were giggling madly at the sight of the other, not noticing Maki standing there with her hands on her hips.

"Do I even want to know what happened here?" Maki said with a sigh. "Because it looks like the kitchen was hit by a hurricane."

Doing her best to get ahold of herself, Nico turned to face her wife. "We were just cooking dinner Maki, nothing to be worried about. This little trickster managed to surprise me with a bag of flour, and I may have retaliate by flinging some rice at her…" She trailed off, looking sheepish.

"Right, uh huh. Well, since the kitchen is such a mess, is it too much to presume that dinner is finished, or should I go get changed first?"

"Nope, dinner is ready! Actually, you got back just in time, we just put everything out." Wiping her face and hands with a rag, Nico ushered her family to the fully stocked table.

Grilled salmon, takoyaki, onigiri… there were even some fresh steamed buns for the trio. Maki couldn't believe her eyes when she took in the meal that was put together. There was even a sliced up tomato right next to her spot! "This looks amazing!"

Maki did her best not to drool, but she was sure that it was a foolhardy effort. Nico could make the simplest meals put a Five Star restaurant's menu to shame, but when she went all out like she did tonight, well, Maki wouldn't complain a single bit.

"Well, don't just stand there, dig in! Emiko-chan and I worked hard on this just for you Maki, so I hope you enjoy it."

Saying her thanks, Maki dug into her meal. She had to repress a moan as she took a bite of salmon, and instead rested her hand on her cheek as she enjoyed the morsel. Looking around, she was witness to the similar expressions on both her daughter's and wife's faces as they each took their own bites of the food.

"So, how was your day Maki-chan? Everything going alright with your students?"

Sipping at a glass of water, Maki thought over the events of the day. "My day was uneventful, to say the least. My students are all working together to compose a piece of their own, so I mostly left them to their own devices. How about you?"

"Eh, I went over to the shrine to help Nozomi for a while, then I got Emiko from school and came home. I did see something on that one gossip channel that I want to talk to you about later, but besides that today was just as normal as yours."

After that, the conversation faded away into a comfortable silence as the trio finished their meals.

Pushing herself away from the table, Maki made her way to leave the table. "I'm going to go get changed out of my work clothes, then I can come down and help clean up."

"Don't worry about it Maki. I can clean up down here, why don't you take Emiko and go have a bath?"

* * *

Later that night Maki and Nico were getting ready for bed, both squeaky clean after their respective baths.

Stripped of her minimal makeup, Maki felt refreshed and relaxed after her long day. All she wanted now was to bundle Nico up into her arms and fall asleep, and let the worries of the world drift away for the night.

Lifting the sheets and settling into their spots, Maki grabbed a novel that she had been reading off of her nightstand and flipped to her marked page.

As the redheads eyes roamed across the page, Nico silently scooted herself under the covers on her side of the bed. Maki could feel the other woman's gaze on her, and sighed when she realized that she wouldn't get any reading done tonight.

"Maki, we need to talk. It's about Emiko."

Remarking her page and setting the book off to the side, Maki brought her full attention to her wife. "This sounds serious Nico, what is it?"

Nico fixed her gaze on the bedspread, not wanting to meet her partner's gaze. "I was watching tv earlier today, and it was that one popular celebrity talk show. Anyway, you remember Sana Yuki?"

"Of course I remember that wretch. She was conceited and rude to everyone who wouldn't bend over backwards to fulfill her whims."

Finally, Nico looked up and her ruby orbs met Maki's amethyst. "Well let's just say that her attitude really hasn't changed."

Maki remained silent as she waited for her wife to arrange her thoughts.

"She went on live television and said some nasty things about you and Emiko. She didn't even have the decency to say any of it to your face so you could defend yourself." Nico breathed in deep. "It upset Emiko a bit. It's no one's fault that she can't speak, but that woman went on to say that she doesn't speak 'cause we're abusing her! How could someone make up such a thing?" Nico's hands were gripping the bedspread, her knuckles white from how tightly she was grabbing it.

"Nico-chan, it sounds like there is more to it than just others making fun of our daughter. What brought all of this up now?" Maki whispered, not liking the glint of sadness in her wife's eye.

Nico shifted so she could grab onto Maki's hand, and the redhead gave her a comforting squeeze.

"Emiko…she told me she wants to be able to sing…" Maki's heart clenched painfully as she watched a single tear make its way down Nico's cheek, leaving a salty trail down her porcelain skin.

Maki felt her own eyes tear up as she watched grief overtake her wife's features. Knowing that her daughter wanted something as simple as being able to sing, but not being capable of doing so left a bitter taste in her mouth.

"We've tried vocal exercises, we've tried medication for a bit, but none of that worked! It really hurts, you know? It hurts to see the look she makes when she watches old music videos of us in our days in μ's, and she realizes that she won't be able to sing along with her own friends." Nico was nearing hysterics, and Maki realized that this must have been bugging her wife all day.

Reaching over and pulling Nico into a tight hug, Maki whispered into her ear to get her to calm down. "Breathe Nico, _breathe_. You need to calm down, or Emiko will wake up." The raven haired woman shuddered in Maki's arms, but she was noticeably more relaxed than a moment ago, so Maki chanced loosening her grip a bit. "We can go together to talk to Emiko's doctor sometime about this. Maybe he will have another option to give us, but having a break down now will do our daughter no good. Will you be willing to wait a bit?"

Maki could feel Nico nodding against her chest, and decided that that was as good of an answer as she was going to get.

"Get some sleep Nico, we can talk more about this some other time okay? I don't like seeing you this sad."

Pulling back, Nico reached behind her and shut off her lamp, Maki doing the same on her side. Pushing her way under the covers, Maki felt Nico scoot herself against the redhead's front, and Maki couldn't help the delighted grin that spread across her face as she laid her arm across her wife's chest. Bringing her head to the back of Nico's neck, Maki left a chaste kiss, while also getting a whiff of the fruity perfume that had become Nico's staple in the past years.

"Goodnight Nico-chan, I love you."

Rolling over, Nico quickly returned Maki's kiss, before she rolled back and assumed her former position.

"I love you too, Maki-chan. See you in the morning."

* * *

The next day was fairly uneventful, in Nico's opinion. Maki was at work again, and there were a few hours left until Emiko would get out of school. Nico sighed as she leaned against the broom she was holding.

She had come around the shrine again to offer her assistance to Nozomi and the others, and everyone seemed grateful for the help. But even then, Nico couldn't help but feel anxious for the return of her wife and daughter. She really did not think she was cut out for retirement. Nico had too much energy to sit around the house all day, but she really didn't want to go looking for part time work anywhere else. If anything, her reputation as a super idol would attract plenty of unwanted attention, which would make any normal employment difficult.

But here she could do something more productive with her time. Ever since she had started helping Nozomi out, visits to the shrine had started to steadily increase, much to the locals delight. Even then, Nico was hoping that retirement would let her be with her family more often, and for the most part, they got plenty of time together. Nico knew she was being childish, especially since it had been this way for just about two years now.

"Tch, I sound like a spoiled child who isn't getting her way." Nico grumbling, before letting out another drawn out sigh. She watched as a small breeze rustle the leaves of a nearby tree, before a familiar voice knocked her out of her reverie.

"It's good to hear that you've finally embraced your inner child Nicocchi."

Nico nearly dropped the broom out from under herself at the sound of Nozomi's voice. "Nozomi! You nearly gave me a heart attack!" Nico said, holding a hand to her chest for emphasis.

Nozomi didn't bother to hide a snicker as she came to stand next to the raven-haired woman. "You looked like you were spacing out, so I came over to see what's up."

Nico looked at her friend, and saw the sincerity in her eyes. While it warmed the woman to know that she always had someone who would lend her an ear for her worries, she wasn't quite ready to talk about it.

"It's nothing to worry about. Just wondering how Maki and Emiko are doing, that's all."

Nozomi nodded as she took in the sights that Nico was looking at just seconds ago.

"I see. If you ever want to talk about it, I'm always available Nicocchi." Dusting off her uniform, Nozomi caught sight of a couple of visitors walking towards the shrine. "Oh look, company! Let's go say hello Nicocchi."

Before she could say anything, Nozomi grabbed her by the arm and dragged her off to greet the couple. She didn't pay much attention as greetings were made between the four, and Nico felt a little bad for her impoliteness to the couple. Checking the time, Nico realized that it was almost time for her and Nozomi to go pick up their kids.

"Wow, I must've really been out of it. Nozomi, we should go get changed now. School is almost out, and I don't want to keep the kids waiting."

Looking at her watch, Nozomi nodded. "Wow, time sure does fly by, doesn't it Nicocchi? I can't believe it's already time to go." She said as she followed the shorter woman into the shrine. As they both grabbed their clothes and started heading to the changing rooms, Nico felt a hand on her shoulder. "Remember, I'm always willing to lend and ear to whatever you need to talk about, Nicocchi. A sad Nico isn't what I like to see." Nozomi gave Nico her patented motherly smile before she strode off to change, leaving Nico all by herself.

"Jeez Nozomi, it's like you can read my mind sometimes. It kinda weirds me out…" Nico grumbled as she entered her own changing room.

Exiting the small room in her favorite pink cardigan and a blue skirt, Nico went to wait by the front entrance to the shrine for Nozomi.

"Okay Nicocchi, I'm ready to go!" Nozomi said, bringing Nico's attention to her. The raven-haired woman caught sight of a wicker basket held in the other's grasp, and raised a brow in question.

"What's with the basket? Did those people give that to you?"

"Oh no, they didn't give this to me. I made some food this morning for a picnic, and I kept it tucked away in the big fridge in the back. I plan on taking Arina and meeting Arisa at the park to pick up Anna. I figured a small picnic would be fun for everyone."

Together, they left the shrine and made for their daughters' school. "Sounds fun. Arisa sure does like watching over Anna, doesn't she?"

Nozomi nodded in affirmation. "She does. I think that she really wants to have a child of her own, but she insists that spending time with Anna is enough for her."

They drifted into silence after that, both content to enjoy the beautiful day as they made their way to the school.

As they approached the front gates, they saw many of the students were already exiting the building, laughing and screaming as they met up with their friends and family. Nico caught a glimpse of Hanayo being squished into a hug by her students, the older woman blushing as she gently patted one of the kids on the back.

Nozomi giggled as she watched her daughter wrestle her way out of the crowd, Emiko hot on her heels. "Hi girls! How was your day?"

Arina jumped into her mother for a quick hug, before pulling back and grabbing Emiko's hand. "Today was so much fun! At first it was boring, since aunt Hanayo had us do some math and writing. But then we got to finger paint! Me and Emiko worked together and made a really pretty painting, but it has to dry so we can't take it home yet."

Arina's excited retelling of her day was accompanied by the various nods and head-shakes that Emiko would make, doing her best to add what she could to the conversation.

"I'm glad you both had fun today. It's pretty lucky that you both got put into Hanayo's class, she really is a pro at teaching." Nico said with a smile.

Emiko broke contact with Arina to go stand next to her mother. She looked at Arina with pleading eyes, and Arina understood the unspoken question immediately. Turning to her own mother, Arina did her best impression of Eli's puppy dog face. "Mama, can Emiko come over to play tomorrow? I don't have too much homework, so please?"

Nozomi pretended to mull over the question, causing the young girl to rapidly plead with her purple haired mother. "Okay! As long as it's alright with her parents, I don't see anything wrong with Emiko coming over." Nozomi turned to Nico, looking to see if it was truly okay.

Shrugging, Nico patted Emiko on the head as she looked at the blonde girl with a smile. "I suppose its fine if Emiko-chan comes over tomorrow. As long as she does some of her homework tonight, that is." Shooting her daughter a look, she received a gracious nod in return. "I guess that settles it. I'll see you later Nozomi."

Both pairs went in opposite directions, Nozomi and Arina heading to the park for their picnic, while Nico and Emiko went home.

She thought over the past day and a half, and felt immense relief that her daughter had such a close friend. One who liked being around her, and didn't shun her for being different.

As those thoughts washed over her, she felt some of the stress that had built up inside of her melt away. She nudged Emiko as they finally arrived home.

"So, how about we get a head start on some of that homework?"


	4. Chapter 4

"Butter?"

"Check."

"Eggs?"

"Check."

"Hmm. Well, I think that's everything then." Nico said as she looked over her shopping list, checking the final items off of the list. "This should hopefully last us till the end of the week, but if there's anything else you want to get now is the time to grab it."

Maki nodded, turning to their daughter who looked like she was bored out of her mind. "Emiko, is there anything you want to get while we are still here?" Emiko snapped out of her boredom induced stupor, only to blankly stare at her mother.

Her face scrunched in thought before lighting up in excitement. Grabbing Maki by the sleeve, Emiko drug her mother out of the isle they were in into the produce section of the supermarket. Emiko rapidly pointed at the item she wanted with glee, Maki releasing a sigh as a smile tugged at her lips.

"You and Nico-chan sure do love strawberries, don't you?" Emiko shrugged in response, her smile mirroring the redhead's. Maki glanced at the price before grabbing two small packages of the fruit in one hand and taking Emiko's hand in her free one. "I guess it can't be helped, we'll just have to get _two_ packages for you both to share."

Emiko stuck a fist in the air, silently cheering as they walked on. Maki reveled in the warm feeling she was getting from just being out with her family. They didn't all go out together as much as she liked, but she did admit that it made doing such simple things like shopping so much sweeter.

As she was about to reach the isle they had left Nico in, a call from behind her caught Maki's attention, but she brushed it off as her imagination.

"Excuse me!"

Okay, maybe it wasn't her imagination, but she had hoped it was. Of course her luck wasn't that good. This person probably saw right through her simple disguise; a baggy sports jersey, matching ball cap and a pair of old jeans that she had owned for years. Maki sighed. Perhaps she should start putting a little bit more effort into her disguises.

Stopping, she turned her head just enough to get a glimpse of whoever called out to her. "Can I help you?" She said dismissively, hoping her tone would make the man leave when she felt Emiko's hand clutch hers nervously.

"I'm sorry, could you point me to the dairy section? I'm new to the area, and I don't really know the layout of this place yet." The stranger asked. Turning fully, Maki saw that he was a younger man, most likely in his early twenties she had to guess. He didn't look Japanese, and his voice had a noticeable accent that she couldn't put her finger on.

"Sure. If you follow this wall behind you all the way to the end, it will be on the right." Maki said, pointing back behind him.

He followed her finger with his eyes, before nodding. "Ah, I see. Thank you….?" He trailed off, waiting for her to give her name.

"Mak…o. My name is Mako." She cringed a bit as she almost slipped up with her name, but managed to stop herself just in time.

The stranger didn't seem to notice her fumble however, and continued on. "Then I appreciate the help, Mako-san. I just moved here from another country recently, and I'm still trying to adjust."

Feeling Emiko hiding behind her legs, Maki decided it would be best to hurry the conversation along. "It's no problem, but I need to get going now. Have a good day."

Before she could leave again, the stranger glanced down and finally took notice of Emiko, who shied away from his gaze. "Well hello there, who might you be?" He asked, crouching down to her level. He frowned a bit when she scooted behind her mother even more, but could only shrug and stand back up.

"Sorry about that, but she's very shy around new people. It takes a long time for her to warm up to others."

The man shrugged as he stood back up. "It's no big deal. Anyway, I do appreciate the help. Perhaps we'll even see each other again?"

"Perhaps." Maki said noncommittally. "I need to get going now, I hope you can find whatever it is you are looking for."

Maki turned and strode off, Emiko practically glued to her hand. She could feel the man's gaze on her back, and it made her skin crawl slightly until she turned down the aisle she had left Nico in. Much to her surprise, Nico was conversing with two very familiar people, one an ash haired woman deep in conversation with Nico, and the other a serious looking blue haired woman who was bent over and brushing some lint off of her daughter.

"Maki-chan, you're back! What took you so long?" Maki couldn't help but appreciate the way Nico's face lit up when she got closer, but did her best to hide her smile lest she give Nico something to tease her about.

"Someone was just asking me for help, so I pointed him in the right direction. Umi, Kotori, Sango! It's great to see you all." Maki greeted, receiving a hug from both women.

"Maki-chan, it's good to see you!" Kotori said as she pulled away.

"Hello Maki, how have you been?" Umi took her place next to Kotori, smiling when the Ash haired girl looped their arms together.

"I'm doing well. It has been a slow week, but I have to admit it is nice to not have a lot to worry about."

Umi nodded in agreement. "It's been about the same for us as well. I'm just glad that I have more time to spend with Kotori and Sango now that I'm settled in as Otonokizaka's new principal."

"I'm glad to hear it." Maki said, before turning to their daughter. "And how about you, Sango. How are you?"

The young girl was a mirror image of Umi, from the honey colored eyes to her hair. Maki could see some hints of Kotori in her as well though, her eye shape and facial features being more round than Umi's. All in all, she was an adorable girl and Maki could couldn't help the smile that grew across her lips.

"Hi aunt Maki, I'm doing well! My mom's took me shopping today, but then we saw aunt Nico and came over to talk." Emiko peeked around her mother and waved at Sango, who waved back with a grin. "Hi Emiko! Hey, want to go and look at the candy with me?"

Emiko nodded, both girls taking off in a sprint towards the candy section in the next aisle.

"W-wait! Don't just run off…" Umi reached out in a pitiful attempt at stopping the kids, only to realize how futile the attempt was. "Or not."

Kotori patted her wife on the shoulder in consolation. "There, there Umi-chan. Nico-chan and I can go keep watch while you two catch up a little." Giving their wives quick pecks on the cheeks, Kotori and Nico left the aisle to monitor their children, leaving Maki and Umi alone with their shopping carts.

"It has been a while since we've last spoke, hasn't it?" Umi said as she leaned against her cart.

"It really has been a while. Everybody was so busy during the break from school that we didn't get to see much of anybody. So how is it being the principle of Otonokizaka?"

Umi smiled as she thought about her work at their old high school. "It's wonderful, if I'm being honest. Sure, there is a lot of paperwork that I have to do, but the students are all hard working and driven. There is even a group of friends who want to revive the idol study club in order to, and I quote, 'Research and emulate the pride of Otonoki's own μ _'_ s.' Once they get the forms filled out this weekend, the student council should allow the club to be reformed."

"We really did leave an impact on the school, didn't we?" Maki sighed wistfully. "I really do miss practicing and doing our Lives with the rest of μ _'_ s… who knows, maybe these girls will become the newest school idols."

Umi hummed in agreement, both drifting off into a comfortable silence.

The sound of rustling brought Maki's attention back to Umi, who was digging around in the purse Kotori had left with her.

"Umi, what are you doing?" Umi grumbled to herself, not hearing what Maki had said. "Umi. Hey, are you looking for someth-"

"Ah ha! Found it!" Maki was cut off as Umi pulled a small envelop from the depths of the purse. Facing Maki, Umi held the envelop out for the redhead to take.

Maki took it with a bit of apprehension, giving the other woman a confused glance. "What is this, Umi?" She looked the envelop over, but besides her surname adorning the front in fancy writing, there was nothing there to denote what was inside.

"It's an invitation. Go ahead and open it." Umi cocked her head to the side and smiled as Maki slowly started to open the package. Inside was an elegant off-white card, with 'You're Invited' written elegantly on the outside.

Opening it, she took a moment to read what was inside.

' _A Night of Music & Dancing __  
To help bring support for children in need, you are cordially invited to attend a Charity Ball hosted by the Sonoda Family_

 _Music and Food will be provided for all who attend. Dress code is formal wear only_

 _Children are welcome to come!'_

"Your family is hosting a charity ball? That sounds like a great idea Umi!"

"Yes, I think it is a great idea as well. It really didn't take a lot of effort to convince my parents to go along with it, but I'm excited to be able to do something to help those in need. If it wasn't for Kotori supporting me when I thought of the idea, I don't know if I would have gone through with it…" Umi scratched her cheek in embarrassment.

Maki nodded as she tucked the invitation away into Nico's purse. "Well I appreciate the invite. Who are you going to hire for music?"

"There's a local jazz group that has been on the rise lately that I have been talking to, hopefully they will accept the job once they talk it over. If not, I have some other groups I could turn to if I need too." Umi looked away for a second to gather her courage, taking a deep breathe before facing Maki again. "Although, I do have a favor to ask you."

Maki raised a brow at Umi's sudden shift in demeanor, but shrugged and gestured for her to continue.

"Would you and Nico possibly be willing to play a song or two at the beginning? I think having you both as the opening act would help the turnout immensely."

Maki furrowed her brows at the request. It had been a while since her and Nico had done any live performances. They would definitely have to practice, even if they were only doing a couple of songs. "I'd have to talk it over with Nico-chan first, so I can't give you an answer just yet. Would it be okay if we thought it over for a few days?"

"Of course! Even if you decide not to do it, just having you both there would make me happy. Actually, Kotori and I still need to get around to inviting the rest of the girls as well."

Tucking away the invitation, Maki gave her blue haired friend a grin. "I have a feeling that Nico would be okay with it, so I wouldn't worry too much."

As there conversation ended, Kotori and Nico returned with their kids, both of them having small fistfuls of sweets.

"Maki-chan look! They have strawberry flavored suckers! And Emiko found her favorite chocolate, so can we get them? Pleeease?"

Maki and Umi shared a look, Maki letting out a sigh as her wife and daughter both pouted at her. "Nico-chan, you know that stuff is terrible for you, right? I don't think it's a good idea."

"Umi-chan, if we get these chocolates, I'll be happy to share them with you. Maybe I could even feed a few to you…?"

Maki and Nico watched as Umi devolved into a stuttering, blushing mess under Kotori's gaze. Maki could only shake her head at the pair's antics, but gulped when she felt Nico's eyes boring into the back of her head.

"Maki-chaaaan."

 _Don't look._

"Oh Maaaki~"

 _Be strong Maki. You have to be strong._

"C'mon Maki, I know you like it when I feed you sweets. It's okay if it's just once in a while, so let's get a few."

 _Dammit._

Groaning, she turned to face her wife and child with a look of defeat, seeing Emiko and Nico giving each other a high five. "I guess its fine for now. But not too much! I know you both like to go overboard when it comes to sweets."

"Don't worry about it Maki-chan! We have you to keep us in line, after all" Nico winked and Emiko beamed, making Maki glad that she relented.

Looking at her watch, Maki gasped at the time. "Nico, we should probably get going. We still have to get ready to have dinner with your family!" Turning to Umi, Kotori, and Sango, Maki and Nico quickly said their goodbyes with Emiko waving towards the other girl.

As they set off to check out their groceries, Maki heard Umi call out behind them. "Maki, please think my request over when you get home. Kotori and I will be fine with whatever you choose."

Maki nodded back to Umi, ignoring a questioning glance from Nico as they started setting their groceries on the checkout counter.

"What was that about Maki? Did Umi ask you to do something weird?" Nico raised a brow in question as she set their boxes of strawberries down.

Maki shook her head. "No, nothing like that. She actually gave us an invite to a charity her family is hosting. We can talk about it more later, but she wanted to know if we wanted to possibly do a duet as the opening act for the night."

Maki's voice dropped down to a whisper at the end, hoping that their cashier wouldn't be paying too much attention to their conversation.

"A duet huh? It's been a while since we've performed together…maybe it would be fun. I bet Emiko would be over the moon to see that." Nico looked down at their daughter with a grin, imagining the excitement that would spread across her face at seeing her parent's perform.

Maki hummed as she swiped her card and paid for the groceries. "Like I said, we can talk it over more later. We need to get home and get changed, I don't want to keep your family waiting."

Maki and Nico took hold over most of the heavy bags, handing Emiko some of the lighter weight ones as they left the building. It was a nice day out, the sun shining bright with a gentle breeze rolling past, so the trio started on the trek home. Leaving the front of the store, a shiver ran down Maki's spine when she felt a pair of eyes watching them from behind. Chancing a quick glance back, she caught sight of the foreigner from before ducking out of sight into an expensive looking sports car.

"Something wrong Maki?" Maki jerked around to her wife, who gave a look of concern. Maki felt uneasy around that man, a feeling she hasn't had since she had dealt with some of the more unpleasant denizens of Nico's idol career. He also felt familiar, as if she had seen the man somewhere else before, but she couldn't put her finger on it. She decided to let it go for now, not wanting to cause undo worry when it wasn't needed. Besides, what were the chances that she would ever see that man again?

"No, nothing's wrong. Just thought I saw something strange."

 **Ladies and gentlemen, it's been too long.**

 **This chapter is shorter than what I normally try to put out, but I felt that where I stopped was for the best, y'know, for suspense.**

 **I'm also gonna do my best to get cracking on sitting down and writing more often, but reviews are a great way to encourage my greedy needs ;)**


	5. Chapter 5

"So to sum things up, Umi wants us to do a song or two for her charity that her family is hosting?"

"Yes, that sums it up. I figured that since it's for a good cause, and it'll help out Umi that it shouldn't be a big deal, but I still wanted to run it by you first."

Leaning back in her chair and closing her eyes, Nico hummed as she scratched at her cheek. Taking only a moment to ponder her decision, her Ruby eyes popped open in determination.

"I think that it's a great idea! It'll be nice to sing together on stage again after so long. Besides, if it's for our friend _and_ children in need, it'd be horrible to decline!" Nico smacked her fist to her palm in emphasis, her grin almost manic as she stared at Maki.

The redhead in question smirked at Nico. "Imagine the look on Emiko's face when we tell her that we'll be doing a duet together. She'll be so ecstatic."

Nodding, Nico looked at the invitation that sat on the coffee table. "Yeah, she will be alright. It was very kind of Umi to allow children to the event, I remember how a lot of other charities we attended in the past excluded them."

"That's true, some of the event's we attended were annoyingly exclusive. But with Umi heading the event, we shouldn't have much to worry about. Besides, when the rest of μ's shows up, Emiko will get to play with all of her friends. It'll be a great night to be together with everyone." Leaning back on the couch, Maki idly twirled a strand of hair as she went deep into thought. "We should look into getting some new outfits for all three of us. I know Emiko has been dying to get a new dress for a while now."

Nico jumped a bit in her seat. "That's a great idea! Kotori emailed some new outfit designs to me that were just so cute! If we ask, I'm sure that she would be okay with making two more outfits with the same theme."

With that out of the way, they stood as one and stretched. With Emiko at school and Maki having a rare weekday off, they still had a couple of hours to enjoy for themselves.

Maki watched Nico type away at her phone, most likely passing their request on to their ash-haired friend, when a sudden idea struck her.

"Nico-chan, do you want to go for a drive? We can go and check out the building that Umi will be using for the event."

Finishing her message to Kotori, Nico smiled up at Maki. "Sounds fun! But I wanna stop for milkshakes on the way. Mmm, a strawberry milkshake with extra whipped cream would hit the spot right about now."

Maki smirked as Nico salivated at the thought of the sugary treat. "Jeez Nico-chan, I'm surprised you haven't gained any weight with that sweet tooth of yours. Especially now that you're retired." The redhead poked at her wife.

"Oh yea?! We all know you would live off of instant noodles and coffee if I wasn't around to cook you your meals, so you have no room to talk!" Nico pouted when she realized that Maki was just getting a rise out of her. "You're such a meanie sometimes Maki-chan."

Maki walked up to Nico and put an arm around her, giving the smaller woman a placating kiss on the nose. "I know, I know. I'm sorry, so let's go get some milkshakes and then we can go and check out the venue before picking up Emiko."

Nico, satisfied with the apology, perked up and nodded, returning Maki's kiss before skipping towards the front door,

"C'mon then! We don't have time to waste with milkshakes on the line!"

Maki chuckled as she slowly followed her wife outside, putting a hand up to shield her eyes from the blazing sun. She had to admit, today's weather was extremely beautiful, perfect for cruising around with Nico at her side.

Locking the door to their house, she met Nico in front of the garage door and typed in a code on the keypad that sat on the wall next to it, and watched the large white door slowly open.

Maki took in the sight of the car within; relishing the glossy black paint, the simple, sleek front end, and the shiny chrome H on the front. She gently ran a hand over the automobile, a gift from her papa as both a congratulations for her success in becoming a composer and an apology for his initial hostilities in her choice of career.

She didn't drive it much. She never had a need to since her work was just a short train ride away, but whenever she got the chance to take it out it was always a pleasant experience. The purr of the engine was almost as soothing as the twinkling of notes on a piano, and the fact that she could drive anywhere she wanted to in Japan was quite a liberating experience.

She even recalled a fond memory of taking Nico stargazing once, on a rare night that they both managed to get off. The emotions she felt, watching the stars glinting in the sky while tenderly cuddling Nico on the blanket she had brought, well… Maki still considers it one of the top best dates she had ever went on.

Maki was shaken from the pleasant memories by a gentle touch on her hand. Looking to her side, she saw Nico standing there with a knowing smile adorning her face.

"Geez Maki-chan, you were a million miles away for a sec. You didn't happen to be thinking about our stargazing date, did you?"

Maki opened her mouth to reply, but instead closed it and raised an eyebrow in question.

Nico giggled at the face the redhead was making. "I swear, every time we go out for a drive you always get that wistful look. It reminds me of the morning after that date, you sat there for so long thinking that it was just a dream. You also get that same goofy grin each time."

Maki turned her head away to try and hide the blush that was overtaking her face, though she knew that it wouldn't make much of a difference. The snort that Nico let out was a testament to that.

"W-whatever. Let's just take the top off and get going."

Together they unlatched the targa top roof, taking it off and putting it into its compartment above the engine bay. "Did you grab our wallets Nico-chan?"

"Yup! Sure did!" Maki nodded as Nico held up her small purse before getting into the passenger seat, Maki soon following.

Settling into their seats, Maki put the key in the ignition and listened as the vehicle rumbled to life, making a small grin flit across Maki's face. Setting a pair of sunglasses over her eyes, she watched as Nico did the same before turning and flashing a smirk at her wife.

"Ready to head out?"

Maki couldn't help but return the smirk as she revved the engine a bit, the sound echoing in the small space.

"I sure am."

* * *

The classroom was filled with the scratching of pencils on paper, a gentle breeze blowing through the open window as the other students in her class worked on finishing up their tests.

Emiko yawned a bit as she stretched, having been the first to hand in her test before anyone else. Looking around the room, she caught sight of Sango; who was quietly reading a book; and Arina, who was silently doodling on a piece of paper.

As if she felt herself being watched, Arina looked up to see Emiko looking in her direction. Locking eyes with each other, Arina gave a small grin before holding the piece of paper up for her friend to see.

The drawing had two stick figures with their names scrawled over them, each of the figures holding hands and 'best friends" written in bold letters under it.

Emiko quickly turned her head to her desk, doing her best to fight down the flush that was crossing her face and the shy smile that accompanied it, with little affect. Arina's giggling also didn't help stifle her embarrassment, but she didn't mind. She was just happy to know that she had such a good friend in the blonde girl.

Settling back into her seat, Emiko let her mind drift back to the other day, and that strange man who they met at the supermarket. She rubbed her arms as goosebumps covered her skin; His blonde hair reminded her of that mean lady on TV that said mean things about her family.

Luckily the rest of the day had went smoothly, and after a while her mother seemed to have forgotten about it. In fact, she seemed excited about something, and Emiko did remember seeing her pulling a fancy envelop from her mama's purse. Whatever it was, it made her a little excited too.

The sound of the lunch bell knocked her out of her thoughts as Hanayo's gentle voice bid them a good lunch, before leaving the classroom to eat with the rest of the faculty.

She smiled as her friends all started to pull empty desks near hers, making a sort of half circle around her spot by the window. Of course, Arina took her spot right next to Emiko, with Sango, Hanayo and Rin's twin daughters Naoko and Nobuko, and Honoka and Tsubasa's daughter Hitomi all sitting across from them.

As everyone took out their lunches and began chatting with each other, Emiko couldn't help but wonder how they had been put into the same class. Her parents and teacher thought it was a highly unlikely chance of it happening, but here they were, all together.

"Hey Sango, didn't you say you wanted to tell us all something this morning? Now's the best time to do it!" Nobuko, the more mischievous of the twins pointed her chopsticks at the girl, bringing the rest of the group's attention to rest on her.

Sango froze at the sudden interest, her mouth agape and her own chopsticks just inches away from her face. Emiko hid a giggle behind her hand as Sango sighed, realizing that she would not be able to eat in peace until she gave them the news.

Setting her chopsticks down and straightening herself in her seat, she opened her mouth to start speaking. "Well, I just found out from my mothers tha-"

"Did you actually forget to lock the house when you left like you thought you did?!" Hitomi stood in excitement, hands clenched, thinking that she had correctly guessed what her friend was going to say and did not totally interrupt her.

Sango's eye twitched as everyone else chuckled. Arina grabbed her friend by her shoulders and gently sat her back down. "I don't think that's it Hitomi, let's just hear her out before she gets upset."

Hitomi rubbed her neck with a weak laugh, especially as she caught the scowl on her blue-haired friends face. "Haha, sorry... you were saying?"

Sango pinched the bridge of her nose before continuing. "As I was saying, my parents told me of an upcoming event that they are going to be having, a charity for children in need."

Before she could go on, Naoko; Nobuko's more timid twin, raised her hand.

"Ah sorry, but what's a chair-reety? I've never heard of those before." She meekly questioned, slowly lowering her hand back to her side.

"Oh! A charity is like a big party, where people bring money to give to others who need it. My mother should be giving out invites to your mothers, but I wanted to tell you all myself." Sango finished with a smile.

Emiko straightened in her seat at the mention of a party. She remembered back during Naoko and Nobuko's birthday party, how much fun she had with all her friends and family. There were snacks and games and, and…!

Before she could get lost in the memory, Emiko felt a gentle squeeze on her hand. She turned a bit to see Arina smiling her way. Emiko returned the smile before the blonde turned back to address their friend.

"Hey Sango, what kinda stuff are we going to do at the charity anyway? I mean, normally kids aren't allowed to go…"

"Uh, well… I don't actually know yet. Mother hasn't actually told me anything specific yet, but I bet it will be fine." The blue haired girl scratched her cheek in embarrassment.

As her friends moved on to other topics, Emiko sat and observed them with a smile. She couldn't help but feel amped about this charity-party thing. It's an excuse to get everyone together to have a good time, and she wouldn't give that up for the world.

* * *

When Maki and Nico finally arrived at the building Umi was going to use for her fundraiser, they both had to admit that it was perfect. The old stone façade was weathered but still in good shape and the large windows were sparkling in the sunlight, showing that whoever owned the place maintained it with care.

As they walked up to the entrance, Nico let out a low whistle. "Wow. Umi sure did pick a shnazzy place to hold her shindig, didn't she?"

Maki opened the door and held it open for her wife, who skipped in with a cheery 'thanks~' before following her in.

"I agree, she did pick an excellent location. I wonder how she came across it though, maybe we should ask her next time we see her."

There were a few well-dressed people scattered throughout the room, most in small groups holding quiet conversations with each other.

"Maki, this place is spectacular! Look at those chandeliers, they're huge!" Nico attempted to whisper as she gestured to the hanging lights. "This place has got to be expensive to use, good thing the Sonoda's are filthy rich and going to help with the costs."

Maki took a good look around the spacious room, taking note of rich mahogany paneling and the pricy looking paintings hanging off the walls. "I see what you mean, this place definitely caters to those with deep pockets. Why don't we take a look around for a bit? We still have time before Emiko is let out of school."

They set off into the room, examining the paintings and greeting a few of the other guests. Maki liked how well lit the place was, with the windows letting in plenty of sunlight, and the chandeliers giving off a warm glow all on their own.

Nico was absorbed in conversation with an older looking lady about her time as an idol when Maki was tapped on the shoulder, making her jolt in surprise. Turning her head she saw that the culprit was an older man in a finely pressed suit with glasses just a bit askew on his face standing there.

"Ah, pardon me for the scare young lady, but I was wondering if you happened to be Nishikino Maki?" He inquired with glee.

Maki noticed that he had a youthful sparkle as he asked, reminding her somewhat of Hanayo when it came to her idol obsession.

"Er, yes. I'm Nishikino Maki. Um, may I ask who you are? I don't think we've met before."

"Oh, please excuse my rudeness! My name is Himura Toshi, I'm the owner of this establishment." He gave a deep bow, before straightening up and grinning. "I am a huge fan of yours Nishikino-san, and I have to say your music really struck a chord within me when I first heard one of your compositions."

Maki felt her cheeks heat up from the praise, something she was never able to get used to. "Thank you Himura-san, your praise is very kind."

"Please, call me Toshi! Wow, Nishikino Maki, in the flesh! I have to say, this is a pleasant surprise for me."

Nico watched as her wife was dragged into conversation with the old gentleman with a smirk. Deciding to wander around a bit more, Nico eventually found her way to the large bar in the corner of the room and had to suppress a whistle at the large array of expensive drinks that were stocked behind the counter. She had received a few of them as gifts before, and at one point decided to see their worth on the internet. Needless to say she had been shocked at the large sum of yen each bottle was worth.

"I better keep Maki away from this, if Eli and Umi drag her over here things might start to get out of hand…" She muttered to herself, casting a quick glance to her wife who was looking around uncomfortably, anywhere but at the man who was still chattering with barely restrained excitement.

Rolling her eyes and letting out an amused snort, Nico decided to rescue the redhead before she did something stupid to leave the conversation. She was halfway to the pair when a voice called out to her, making the blood in her veins freeze.

"Well well well, if it isn't Super Idol Nico Nii in the flesh. Did you finally decide to leave whatever hole you were hiding in and return to the real world?"

Nico slowly turned around, fists tightly clenched at her side as she face a tall blonde woman, sharp features twisted into a cruel smirk as she met the others eyes.

"I wasn't hiding," Nico growled, "I just like to have some privacy from time to time. Maybe you should try it sometime, it'd be nice to not see you on the news every time you get caught doing something stupid, Sana-san."

Nico cheered internally when she wiped the smirk off of Sana Yuki's face.

Sana glared at Nico, but the red-eyed woman took it in stride. "At least I know how to have fun. You could've too, if you wouldn't have tied yourself down with that redheaded ice queen and kid of yours."

Nico was about to deck the blonde in her dumb face for the comment but as she was raising her fist a warm hand gently grasped it.

"Don't you have better things to do than harass my wife, Yuki-san? Perhaps you have some puppies you'd like to kick, or maybe some orphans to mock?"

Maki was the definition of cool, calm and collected. Nico recognized the disinterested look on her face she had worn for so long during high school make a reappearance as she looked at the now fuming blonde.

"As if! I'm actually waiting for someone, I plan on throwing a welcoming party here for my cousin who is visiting. Not like it matters to you, having you there would just kill the fun." Sana spat.

"If the fun you're talking about is the drunken debauchery and public humiliation you regularly put yourself through then we would be glad to keep away." Maki coolly replied, and Nico swore she could see a vein pop on Sana's forehead.

"Why you-!" Sana took a threatening step forward while Maki shifted in front of Nico.

"Ah Sana, there you are. I've been looking all over for you." Maki stiffened as the man she met at the supermarket stepped up to their group. Nico peeked around her wife at the newcomer, a puzzled look on her face. Sana Yuki had a friend? There was no way that was possible.

"It's about time you showed up Duncan! What took you so long to get here?" Sana demanded, crossing her arms in exasperation.

Duncan merely shrugged. "I got lost, I don't know the area that well and it's difficult to read the signs still." Finally he turned his attention towards Maki and Nico. "I'm ah, not interrupting something important am I?"

"Hardly. I was just about to go and talk to the owner without you. Let's go already." Before Duncan could say anything Sana stormed off, clearly still pissed from Maki's comment. Duncan turned and finally acknowledged the duo, Nico finally stepping around her wife and taking her hand.

"Sorry about her," He sighed, "I hope she didn't do anything too rash to upset you. If she did, I apologize on her behalf." He bowed low, before raising back up and meeting Maki's eyes. When their eyes met Maki saw the recognition flare in his own sand colored iris'. "By the way, my name is Duncan, I'm Sana's cousin." Sticking his hand out, Maki just shuffled a bit uncomfortably and Nico just watched them quietly. After a minute, he lowered his hand and cleared his throat awkwardly.

"Well, um…I better go then, before Sana gets even more upset. Perhaps I'll see you around sometime." Shooting one last glance at Maki, Duncan left to catch up to his cousin, who seemed to be quietly fuming as she interacted with the owner.

Tugging on her wife's hand, Nico gestured over to the door. "C'mon, let's get out of here. I'd rather not wait around for Sana to come back, and we have to get Emiko anyway." Maki nodded and silently followed the shorter woman outside and to their parked car.

It wasn't until they were both settled and driving that Maki noticed Nico staring out of the window, the gloomy frown on her face making Maki furrow her brow in confusion. "Nico-chan, are you alright? I know that Sana is a bitch but you shouldn't let it get to yo-"

"I'm not mad about her."

Maki snapped her mouth shut at Nico's sharp reply.

"Then what's wrong? You were fine before she showed up."

Nico sighed, turning in her seat to face Maki. "You'll think it's stupid."

"Nico, if it's upsetting you this much then it's not stupid. Just tell me what it is."

Nico fidgeted in her seat, breaking eye contact with her wife. "That man, whatever his name was. You seemed to know him somewhat, and I guess I got jealous."

Maki reached over with her left hand and grabbed ahold of Nico's hand, giving it a squeeze while still keeping her eyes on the road. "Nico-chan, I don't know him at all. He happened to stop me when we went to the supermarket the other day and asked for directions."

"Then why did he seem to recognize you as well?" Nico looked genuinely confused now, but thankfully not upset anymore Maki noted.

"I think my disguise was pretty easy to see through. And I may have…almost slipped with my name." Maki's face burned while Nico couldn't help let out a snicker. "It's not my fault! He caught me and Emiko off guard, I was just trying to get him to leave as fast as possible."

Nico patted Maki's hand in consolation. "It's okay Maki-chan, it's easy to tell who you are when you are such a goofball." Maki's embarrassed groan was all she got in return. "Anyway, I don't like the way he looks at you, like you're some piece of meat to be eaten. Only I can look at you like that."

Maki silently agreed with that. The way he looked at her was enough to make her skin crawl, just like in the supermarkets' parking lot. Hopefully, her dealings with him would be slim to none in the future.

"Enough about him, let's drop the car off at home and go pick up Emiko."

* * *

Emiko and Arina were walking down the crowded school hallways, kids shouting in excitement as another school day came to an end. The rest of their friends were scattered about, all trying to make their way to the exit. She silently giggled as she caught sight of Hitomi dragging Sango through classmates and teachers alike, earning her many shouts of annoyance from her friend,

Emiko heard Arina giggle at the sight and beamed. She had the best friends she could ever have wanted, there was no doubt about that. She had once overheard her parents talking about how they all reminded them of their time in μ's, and how they could see their parents influences in each and every one of them.

Finally they broke free from the stifling crowds, Arina pushing open the doors to the front of the building. Emiko had to shield her eyes as the sun washed over them in full force. Once her eyes adjusted to the light, she felt a gentle grip on her hand and looked up at a smiling Arina.

' _When did she get so tall?'_ Emiko mused to herself as they walked hand in hand. Her blonde friend had always been taller than the rest of their friends, but recently she had noticed that Arina had gotten almost a head taller than the rest of them.

She watched as the sun's rays illuminated her friend, blonde hair shining bright and emerald eyes practically glittering and they looked back at her with such compassion that Emiko could feel a blush creep onto her face.

Arina looked like an angel at that moment, and Emiko couldn't help but feel how accurate that image was for her best friend. Always kind and caring, always willing to lend a hand when needed, always there when she needed her. Arina was practically her savior, with her help Emiko was able to leave her shell a bit. She was still shy and had trouble talking to new people, but with Arina's help she had made friends and was able to interact with others without being paralyzed with fear.

But best of all, is that even without speaking Arina was always able to understand her. Sometimes she had trouble getting her thoughts across to her other friends, but not Arina. She was always able to figure out what Emiko wanted to say, and she was forever grateful for it.

Feeling her emotions threatening to overcome her, Emiko tugged on Arina's hand before wrapping the blonde in a crushing embrace.

"Wha- Emiko? Is everything okay? What's wrong?" Arina stammered before bringing her arms up around the shorter girl's waist.

Emiko, whose head was nestled against Arina's chest, peeked up at her friend with a grin before burying herself in the blonde's bust once more.

"You're so silly sometimes Emiko." Arina patted Emiko's head, and practically felt the younger girl purr into her chest.

When they pulled apart, Emiko caught sight of 4 familiar hair colors above the crowds approaching the school. Grabbing her friends hand she sprinted to the school gates as their parents arrived. Letting go of Arina, Emiko leaped onto Nico, her mother barely keeping her balance as her daughter wrapped her arms around her.

"Well someone is in a good mood. Did you have fun at school today?"

' _It wasn't so bad. I did really good on my math test though!'_ Emiko signed, giddy with happiness. She felt a hand on her shoulder so she turned towards Maki.

"That's great to hear! I know you studied hard for that test, so I'm very proud of you." Emiko beamed, reaching out and grabbing Maki into a hug just as tight as the one Nico had received. "We have something important to talk to you about, so go say goodbye to Arina, okay?"

Emiko nodded, skipping over to where her friend was conversing with her parents.

"-and Sango was telling us about this party that her parents were going to have! Are we going to go? Sango said that all our parents were invited already."

Nozomi and Eli were clearly amused by their daughter's excitement for the Sonoda's charity event. Nozomi caught sight of Emiko first, and with a knowing smile caught her daughter's attention.

"We'll talk about it when we get home dear, but I think someone wants to say goodbye before we all go." Nozomi winked at Emiko before turning to her wife in an attempt to tease a blush out of her.

Emiko walked up to her friend, both hands clasped in front of her as she approached. Lifting her hands she started signing to her friend slowly so she could understand. _'I have to go now. Do you want to come over tonight and watch this new comedy show? I'm sure my parents will be okay with it.'_

Arina grinned as she followed the hand movements closely. Nodding exuberantly she said, "Yea, I'd love to! I have to do some homework first but I'll ask my parents to make sure I can go." Reaching out and taking Emiko's hands, Emiko couldn't help but feel like her friend was some kind of knight, standing tall and heroic as they looked into each other's eyes. "Have a great afternoon Emiko. You can count on me being there tonight!"

With that, Arina let go and walked back to her parents, turning and waving over her shoulder as they all said their goodbyes and left. Emiko sighed a bit as she held a hand to her chest, feeling her heart speeding up at the sight of her friend laughing and joking with her family.

As she left with her own parents. Emiko looked into the bright sky and couldn't help but think,

' _I really do have a good life.'_

 **Damn, I didn't mean to get so damn cheesy at the end, but oh well. As you can see, there are some who are out to cause trouble for our favorite NickMack duo and their beautiful cinnamon roll, too pure for this world. I may have also geeked out a bit when describing Maki's car, but it had to be done, Maki is too classy to be rolling in some other boring ride.  
**

 **I imagine that Arina gets all her charm from Eli, but is more blatant about showing her affections like Nozomi.**

 **Bye the way, everyone's comments about Sana Yuki made me laugh, so keep it up!**

 **Now that I'm a bit more settled into my routine at my new job, Wednesdays will most likely be my writing days since I don't know what to do with myself on days off.**

 **Also, any feedback on my writing is always appreciated. It'll help me refine my writing, and hopefully in turn make the story even better as well.**

 **Here's to not going half a year without updating again.**


	6. Machinations

"I hate them! I hate them so much!" Sana Yuki fumed as she paced around in her penthouse suite, hands fisted tight at her sides as she fought the urge to break something. "They act like they're so perfect, with their perfect little house and their perfect little family, and their perfect little friends! It pisses me off so much just thinking about it."

As Sana went to make another lap around her couch, her eyes fell onto her cousin, instantly narrowing in contempt. "And you! What the hell Duncan?! You should know how I feel about those two from my letters, but when you finally decided to show up, all you did was make googly eyes at that redheaded witch!" Sana jabbed a finger at Duncan, nose flaring a bit in annoyance as he rolled his eyes.

Hands slipping into his pockets with an air of nonchalance, he met his cousins burning stare with his own cool gaze. Sana bristled, forehead wrinkling at the look of thinly veiled amusement on his face. "Whatever beef is going on between you three shouldn't involve me. I'd rather keep a low profile while I'm here and not end up with the media sticking their noses in my business. Again."

Sana let out a sound between a scream and a growl before she started her frantic pacing once more. "Look, I don't mind your family shipping you off to live with me for a while, but I'd REALLY appreciate if you would back me up when something like that happens while you're here. Besides, what else is family for besides helping each other?"

Crossing his arms over his chest, Duncan sighed at his cousins' bad mood. "Look, I don't mind standing up for you, but when you go picking fights with people for no good reason it kinda leaves me in a bind, especially when you get involved with a family like the Nishikinos."

"You're only saying that because you think that red-headed fun vampire is hot. Ugh, now I'm getting a headache…"

Sana sunk into her couch with a heaving sigh, giving her carpet a respite from the hole that was beginning to wear into it. "Whatever, I think I'm going to go watch a romcom and to bed early. After the day I've had I need to try and get some beauty sleep."

"Suit yourself." Sana wriggled on the couch in an attempt to get comfortable on the lumpy cushions, but popped her head up when she heard her cousin strolling to the entryway. "Where are you going so late?"

Duncan had shrugged on a light coat and was grabbing his phone and wallet when Sana called out to him. She stared in confusion when he stopped to deliberate his answer. "Well?"

"I'm going to go check out the nightlife you talked so highly about in your letters. I figure that'll probably be the easiest way to meet some people around here."

Sana plopped back down into her couch, giving him a dismissive wave. "Have fun then. If you really want to find the best clubs around, go and hit up Shibuya sometime."

Sana didn't notice as Duncan snuck over with a large glass bottle of clear liquid, already too absorbed in her cheesy movie.

"Hey Duncan, before you go can you get me something to dr-EEEENK!" Sana screamed when Duncan touched the bottle to her neck. "YOU. ARE. SUCH. A. JERK!" Sana shrieked, fist narrowly missing her cousins' face as he fell to the ground, laughter almost manic even as he struggled to breathe.

"Ahahahaha! You should've seen-pfft- the look on your face! Oh my god it was priceless!" Duncan wheezed as he held his sides, ribs starting to ache as his body shuddered with his chuckles. "N-next time I'll have to get it on camera, what a priceless reaction!"

Duncan left, the door slamming shut doing little to muffle his loud guffaws that echoed back into the penthouse.

Sana huffed as she settled back down with the cold bottle in hand. She looked at the label and saw that it was the cheap bottle of vodka an acquaintance had 'gifted' her, though pawned off sounded more accurate in her head. Really, it was just the usual swill that most of the younger and less well-off crowds tended use as their fix, but for the mood she was now in it would get the job done.

Sana took the cap off and took a swig, face twisting into a grimace at the burn in her throat. "Ugh, this stuff is so nasty. Stupid Duncan…"

With another weary sigh Sana grabbed her remote and rewound her movie and snuggled as deep into the couch as she could. Taking a deeper draw from the bottle, Sana groaned.

"I hate my life."

* * *

"Maaaaaki-chan, stop being lazily and get out of bed!"

A groan was all Nico received in reply. Her brow twitched. Her wife had been like this all morning, and it was beginning to wear on her patience. They had already slept in longer than normal, neither willing to leave the comfort of their bed while they had the time to enjoy it. But that was hours ago, and it was now nearly 10 o'clock Nico noticed.

She understood that her wife slept far more than she ever did, but this was kinda ridiculous.

Walking up to the sleeping redhead's side of the bed, Nico stared down at her wife with her hands on her hip as Maki tried her best to burrow into her cocoon of bedsheets.

"You're not getting sick are you Maki-chan?" Nico reached a hand down and laid it on Maki's forehead with a furrowed brow. "You seemed fine earlier."

Maki grasped Nico's hand in her own, moving it to her cheek and nuzzling it, peering up at Nico with those half-lidded oh-so mesmerizing amethyst orbs of hers. "M'not sick, just don't feel like getting up yet. Come back to bed?" Maki mumbled, giving Nico's hand another tug as she tried to pull the smaller woman on top of her.

"Maki-chan, you know I'd love to hop back in and spend the entire day cuddling, but we still have plans later today. We really need to start getting dressed and since you missed breakfast, you need to eat."

"Don't wanna get up." Maki let go of Nico's hand and pulled her pillow over her head, making Nico pout as her wife continued her childish behavior.

"Jeez, you're acting like a big baby right now, you know that?" Nico wanted to stomp her foot in irritation and then smack Maki with her pillow for good measure, but a sly smile grew across her face as an idea formed in her mind. Instead, she leaned forward and brought her mouth close to Maki's ear, gently pushing the redhead's pillow out of the way.

"You know, if you behave like a good girl and get out of bed then maybe I could reward you with a special treat tonight, but only if you stop being so fussy."

It was quiet for a moment as Maki shifted under the sheets, Nico starting to grin as her plan was most likely working.

' _Heh, bribing Maki-chan with sexy times never fai-'_

Before she could finish her though the dark-haired woman felt her world spin upside as she was flipped over Maki onto the bed, ruby eyes dazed as she was straddled by the culprit. Hands grabbed her wrists and held them above her head while amethyst eyes filled her vision.

"But what if I wanted my special treat _right now_ Nico-chan?"

Nico gulped as she peered into the depths of those oh so _delicious_ eyes, seeing the promise of a very pleasurable rest of the morning if she were to give in right now. She could imagine it all now, Maki's soft velvety lips caressing her body, her silky red hair raising goosebumps with every brush against her skin; and then her hand would creep ever closer-

' _Nico, cut it out!'_

But deep down, she knew that they just didn't have the time right now.

With a pitiful whimper, Nico shut her eyes and took a deep breath, gathering up all her focus and determination.

"Maki-chan please, we really need to get ready now or we'll never make it to Kotori's place on time."

Maki sighed and plopped onto her side with a pout. "Fine. You better make it up to me tonight Nico-chan or I'll never forgive you."

Finally, and with herculean effort Maki got off the bed and padded into the bathroom, glancing back to her raven-haired wife one more time before shutting the door.

Nico didn't leave the bed herself until she heard the shower start, figuring now would be the best time to start up lunch.

Walking down the stairs, she paused as she was about to pass the living room. Peeping inside, she caught sight of her daughter laying on the couch, sketchpad and pencil in hand with her tongue poking out of the corner of her mouth in concentration.

Nico had to put a hand to her mouth to suppress a squeal at the adorable sight in her living room. Instead, she quietly snuck into the room, Emiko unaware of the sudden presence behind her. The soft scratch-scratchingof pencil on paper filled the otherwise silent living room. Nico moved in as silent as she could, careful not to bump into any of the furniture along the way. Nico grinned as she loomed over her daughter and was about to spook the girl, but Emiko was quicker. In the blink of an eye the small girl flipped onto her back before launching herself at her mother.

"Holy-!" Was all Nico got out before the breath was knocked out of her and they hit the ground with a thud.

Nico groaned as her daughter shook with silent laughter at her plight. Emiko chastised her mother with a wave of a finger, making Nico almost go cross-eyed as she tried to follow the movement. Emiko rolled her eyes with a smile, standing up and helping her mother off the ground.

Nico chuckled in embarrassment as she stood with her daughters help, and recomposed herself with a short cough. "Heh, sorry for sneaking up on you. You were so into your drawing that I just couldn't resist, you know?"

Emiko smiled as she picked up her sketchpad, flipping it around to show to her mother. Nico's mouth flopped open in shock as she took in the well done drawing, far above the level she would expect from a girl her age. It was a drawing Emiko made of herself, wearing one of the outfits she wore as a super-idol. Nico grinned as she took in the picture and couldn't help but pat her daughter on the head.

"That's a great drawing Emiko! You really do have a knack for it, kinda like Kotori did back in school." Nico continued to ruffle her child's hair, getting her hand slapped away in retaliation. "Heh. Well, it's almost lunchtime Emiko, and your mother still hasn't eaten yet. Wanna help me whip something up?"

Putting down her sketchpad, Emiko skipped over and grabbed her mother's hand and dragged her into their kitchen.

Nico laughed as she was pulled along. "Someone must be pretty hungry," She said, getting a grin in response.

Nico went over to the fridge and threw the door open, taking in all everything that was stored inside. Cupping her chin and tapping a finger against her cheek in thought, she hummed.

"Well, we don't have any leftovers to heat up but I think I know what we can do. You ready Emiko?"

Nico looked over her shoulder at her daughter, who saluted as she held out a stack of plates.

"Let's do this then."

* * *

Lunch was a quick but delightful affair for the family, Nico and Emiko having made lunchmeat sandwiches and sliced apples. Nico had smirked in amusement as her wife had finally came downstairs and greedily wolfed down her meal.

' _You wouldn't have been this hungry if you didn't sleep through breakfast you know.'_ Nico had said, earning a scowl from her wife as she nibbled on a piece of apple.

Now they were walking to the train station so they could catch a ride closer to Kotori's and Umi's house.

The weather was sunny and warm, the sun shining down and kissing their skin as they traversed the sidewalk to their destination. Nico and Maki wore ball caps and sunglasses to hide their appearance somewhat, while Emiko had on a wider brimmed hat to keep the sun off her face.

Emiko was gleefully skipping ahead of her parents, sometimes stopping to glimpse into a storefront to peek at the clothes they were selling, or to drool at the food being served to customers.

At one point a man with many dogs on leashes was being dragged towards them when the animals caught sight of the trio. Emiko was able to pet them all while the man took a breather.

Nico and Maki were able to find out that he ran a small doggy day care, and that he always took them out for walks when he got a chance.

Finally he departed with his gang of dogs, and Nico pulled her family back to the station.

"N-nico-chan what's the rush?! I thought we had plenty of time to get there!" Maki cried out as she was drug by her hand.

"Heheh, about that… I kinda lied so we could enjoy lunch together. But don't worry about that! If we hurry we can still make it on time and not get scolded by Umi for being late!"

When they arrived at the station, they swiped their cards and boarded the train that had arrived. Maki opted to stand in the cramped train while Nico and Emiko sat side by side on the bench. Nico caught a glimpse of the headline story on a newspaper that someone was reading and couldn't help but roll her eyes at who it was about.

"Can't go anywhere without having to hear about the latest stupid thing Sana has done these days..." Nico grumbled. Nico decided to look away before the urge to retch at Sana's picture became too strong. Instead she concentrated on the movement of the train, and how relaxing it felt as they were swiftly carried to their destination.

Emiko seemed the most excited out of the three, the promise of a new dress tailored just for her had made the young girl glow with barely restrained glee. Nico admitted that she was looking forward to the fitting as well. The memories of her days as an idol played out in her head, and remembering all of the times she was fitted for a new concert outfit made her giddy.

Nico threw a glance at Maki. _'I bet Kotori's new design will knock Maki's socks right off.'_ She chuckled under her breathe at the image. _'Who am I kidding, I'm just ready to see how much of a stunner Maki is going to be in her own outfit. Will she be rocking a slick tux, or did Kotori have a slinky dress for her? Oh man…'_

Nico bit her lip as she descended further into her thoughts, images of her wife in suits and dresses smothering her with affection enough to get her dizzy.

"Nico-chan?" Maki called, snapping her fingers in Nico's face.

"Huhwzat?" Nico recoiled from the loud snap, eyes popping up to meet her wife's. "Uh….what's up Maki-chan?"

Maki gestured around them to the rest of the train that was currently emptying. "It's time to get off, and you were staring at me making dumb faces." Maki smirked and Nico twitched.

"I so was not staring at you. And your face is dumb, you...dummy!" Nico crossed her arms as she stood with a pout. Maki chuckled and Nico's pout grew, when she suddenly lost her balance and fell right into Maki's arms. "What the?!" Nico craned her neck to peek behind her, and saw that her daughter was silently giggling, hand covering her mouth and shoulders still shaking in her mirth.

Maki wrapped her arms around Nico in a brief hug. "Let's hurry before the train fills back up. You didn't want to be late after all."

Letting go of Nico, Maki took both her and Emiko's hand before gently tugging them out of the train into the crowded station.

"Let's not keep our friends waiting."

* * *

"Jeez, I forgot that their house was this huge." The group had arrived at the Sonoda's house with a few minutes to spare, prompting the expected amount of gloating from Nico about how _'the Ultimate Retired Idol Nico-Nii is always on time for any event.'_

Now they stood on the sidewalk facing the property, taking in the sight of the large Japanese styled house that Umi, Kotori and their daughter resided in.

"Yeah, it's been so long since we last visited that I forgot how nice their home was myself." Maki said as she stepped forward. "Might as well not keep them waiting any longer. Let's go you two."

Maki started up the drive and was the first to arrive at the front door, Nico and Emiko close behind. While Maki rang the doorbell, Nico felt a tug on her hand from her daughter.

' _Mama, will I be able to play with Sango while we're here? I haven't been to her house in forever!'_ Emiko's hands were a blur in her excitement and even Nico had trouble following the movements.

It took a moment to register what her daughter was asking, but when it did and she witnessed the patented Nico-smile Emiko had learned Nico knew what her answer would be.

"Of course you'll be able to play, I'm sure Kotori and Umi wouldn't mind one bit. But remember, we're here to get our measurements for the dresses that Kotori is kind enough to make for the charity, so we have to take care of that first alright?"

A grateful nod and tight hug later, they heard the door finally open. Kotori stood there with a smile on her face, pink sundress covered with a stylish white jacket that glinted in the sun.

"HI everyone! It's great to see you all again!" The ash-haired woman waved and Emiko ran forward, colliding into her pseudo-aunt with glee and wrapping her in a hug. "Hello Emiko, I see you're as excited as I am. Are you ready to get measure for your new dress?" Kotori giggled a bit when she felt Emiko nod her head, and returned her hug before whispering a bit into the girl's ear.

"Sango is inside reading a book right now if you want to go surprise her. I can start with your mothers' measurements first."

Emiko took off in a flash, hair trailing behind her as she entered the house to find her friend, both her mother's shouts falling on deaf ears.

Maki had a hand outstretched in a vain attempt to stop her daughter, but lowered it with a sigh when Emiko was out of sight. "That girl… so much for being shy. Sorry about that Kotori."

Kotori waved Maki's apology off with a giggle. "Don't be sorry Maki-chan, I told her she could head on in. It's been so long since we've all had time to get together here so I'm excited myself." Kotori moved to the side and waved her friends in. "Well let's get to it! These outfits won't measure themselves!"

Nico and Maki stepped into the Sonada abode and glanced around. The home was a traditional Japanese design with sliding doors and tatami floors, but they both noticed the more modern touches most likely added by Kotori.

Many different photos lined the walls, as well as taking up some shelves and there were even a few sitting on small end tables. Nico caught a picture of muse all together in their high school uniforms, laughing and having a good time. There were more like that, and so many family pictures that Nico had let out a low whistle.

"Wow Kotori, you sure do have a lot of pictures hung up. I don't remember you having this many last time."

"I agree, there are way more pictures set up than last time, so this must have been recent." Maki noted. Kotori blushed and looked away as they ascended the stairs to the upper floor.

"Ehehe, with Umi taking over the role as Otonokizaka's principle, we got hit with a bit of nostalgia."

Kotori looked wistfully around the room, honey eyes taking in every photo she could. Maki and Nico looked at each other before turning back to their friend with matching grins.

"Who knew even Kotori-chan could get choked up over such a thing. Umi really has rubbed off on you over the years." The three chuckled, settling into their seats and basking in the quiet atmosphere that the house was creating.

Nico clapped her hands and sat up, startling her wife and Kotori. "Well alright then! I'm ready to get some measurements taken. The sooner we do this the sooner we can get back to relaxing!" Nico held her hands in her signature pose, pearly whites glinting in the light of the room.

"Right! Let me go grab my supplies, I'll be right back!"

* * *

Sango hummed quietly as she turned the page of her novel, so engrossed in the historical fiction romance she had snuck from her blue-haired mother's private book that she didn't hear the _whoosh_ of her bedroom door sliding open and the soft padding of footsteps entering.

Her eyes scanned the pages quickly, taking in the detailed narrative with ease. The tale of two female tank commanders, one American and the other British, working together with their different tactics in order to survive the hell they had been thrust into, all the while nurturing a burgeoning bond formed through the trials of combat.

Sango sighed. "It's so romantic! Forbidden love in the midst of a dangerous mission…I don't know why mother tried to hide these books, they're so enchanting…!"

Sango, who was lying on her stomach, kicked her feet back and forth in a most _un_ ladylike way, looking more like the schoolgirl she really was rather than the refined daughter of Umi and Kotori Sonoda.

Emiko, with a wide grin touching her lips had snuck up on her friend and barely suppressed a silent snicker at being able to see this rare side of her friend. Inching ever closer, Emiko had managed to bring herself close enough to be able to hear the slight breathing of her friend, and even make out some of the words on the pages of her book.

' _I can't believe she hasn't noticed me yet, Sango-chan sure is spacey sometimes.'_ Quickly making a decision, Emiko sidled up behind her friend's bed and made her move.

"GYAH!?" Sango shrilly screamed as her vision blacked out, right when the novel had really started to pick up the pace.

Eyes shut tight and heart hammering in her chest, Sango had been scared right off her bed, landing on the ground in an ungraceful heap.

"Owwie, that didn't feel so nice." Going to sit up Sango opened her eyes as she felt gentle hands helping her up, seeing the fretting and apologetic face of Emiko.

It took a few seconds to register that her quiet friend was there, and a couple more moments after that to realize that _she_ was the one who had nearly caused her heart-attack.

"E-emiko!? When did…? YOU SCARED THE LIVING DAYLIGGHTS OUT OF ME!" Sango scolded her friend, who had her hands folded in front of her and was nudging the ground with her foot, head bowed in apology.

' _S-sorry Sango, I didn't mean to scare you so bad. I just wanted to surprise you.'_ Emiko signed slowly so her friend could understand better what she was trying to express.

Standing up and dusting herself off, Sango sighed once more before a smile took over her face. "Well you sure did surprise me, but that's okay. Hitomi has done it so many times that I should be immune, but sadly I am not. Yet… Anyway, what brings you here? I can't remember if my parents said we were going to have guests today or not."

Emiko raised her hands up to her bust, measuring them before moving down to her waist, then finally her hips. When Sango didn't get it, Emiko scratched her chin before and idea popped into her head. She walked over to where Sango's school uniform was hung, washed and clean on the far wall. Holding up to herself, she pretended like she was checking the size against her in the mirror.

"You're here to…try on clothes? No, wait. Mother said had mentioned something at dinner last night…"

While Sango was running through last night's conversation, Emiko carefully hung the uniform back up, careful not to wrinkle the fabric.

"Ah! I remember now! You're here to get measured for a new outfit right? My mom was super excited all day today but I forgot that was why!" Sango crossed her arms and nodded, eyes closed and smirk plastered on her lips.

Emiko rolled her eyes playfully, her friends' goofy smirk amusing her to no end.

When Sango opened her eyes and caught Emiko's attention, she spoke up again. "Well, they're probably getting started already so how about we join them? It's always neat to see mom at work, she gets so focused and intense, she is like a whole other person."

A bright grin and tug on her wrist was all the warning Emiko gave before they were hurtling down the hallway.

They slowed down as they got near the main room where they heard light giggling and someone grunting and struggling, before…

"Maki-chan! Don't just sit there and laugh at me, help me out of this mess!"

Turning the corner, both girls caught sight of Maki, Kotori, and Umi; who had come down to visit with her friends; all giggling at Nico who had somehow got entangled in the measuring tape and was now trying her hardest to move her arms enough to get out.

"Well, I can't say I expected this." Sango muttered just loud enough for Emiko to hear.

Said girl could only cover her face in embarrassment, wonder how her normally coordinated and graceful mother could do something so dumb.

"Oh good, girls! Can you both come here and give Nico a hand? She'll be super grateful!" Nico put on her mightiest pout, hoping to guilt at least one of the girls to come help. Needless to say, she was out of luck.

Both girls had walked closer to examine the bind she had found herself in, and Sango caught sight of Kotori's supply bag, which contained more measuring tape, as well as a ball of yarn.

With a grin and a nudge to her dark haired friend, she picked up both the tape and yarnball, handing one to her friend who took it graciously.

Nico realized there intentions, and had attempted to back up a bit when she was stopped by her wife, who wrapped her arounds around Nico's shoulders.

"Now now Nico-chan, leaving so soon? Look, the girls are here to help out."

"W-w-wait a minute everybody, let's not get to hasty now! We can talk this out. Right…? Right…?!"

* * *

 **Sorry for the long wait, I know I'm trash for taking so long!**

 **I got plenty of lame excuses, but they're lame so I won't bother using them. Anyway, I put a little reference to another anime I just got into, and I want to see if anyone will catch it. It's pretty damn vague so we'll see…**

 **Also, I'm working on another story related to that anime, but fear not! I 'm writing it on my phone during my free time at work and whenever I'm out, instead of on my desktop at home. So it shouldn't get in the way of this story any more than my writers block already has.**

 **Also cheers to all those who still write NicoMaki, it because of you guys that I haven't completely given in to my writers block.**

 **Thanks for sticking with me!**


End file.
